That's A Switch
by dstrekharrylover
Summary: This story is set in an AU where the genders of Spock and Christine have been switched ... and thereby hangs the tale.


A/N: This story involves a gender switch between Spock and Christine. Feedback very much hoped for.

THAT'S A SWITCH  
By JM Lane

T'Karri, the half-Vulcan, half-Human First Officer of the starship _Enterprise, _allowed herself a frown of distaste. She knew it was necessary, but that didn't mean she had to like it. After all, it was only logical that she be the one to greet the six oncoming crewmembers -- among them a new doctor, who would replace the one who had transferred out. Because of her, rumor had it... but T'Karri dismissed it, seemingly unaware of the male gender's attraction for her. Her mind was on bigger and better things at the moment.

Most of the Humans insisted on calling her "Carrie," a Terran distortion of her name. The true pronunciation was "tah-kahr-ee," but they never seemed to retain the information, no matter how many times she reminded them. She finally wrote them off as "hopeless" and trained herself not to react to it any more. Perhaps they were only doing it to get a rise out of her. If she made no reaction, it was logical to assume that they would cease.

Only the Captain and Dr. McCoy ever pronounced her name correctly, even occasionally. She fervently hoped that these oncoming crewmen would be different, though given her experiences with Humans so far, she had her doubts. Being the only Vulcan on an almost all-Human ship had its disadvantages -- particularly when one was female.

Her life had been difficult enough on Vulcan, simply being the only Vulcan/Human hybrid known to exist... so far, at least... but to be female as well compounded the problem. Her life with Humans hadn't been much easier, for despite certain physical and cultural differences, they were fundamentally alike -- especially the male of the species.

T'Karri had lost count of how many "passes" she had fended off from male crewmembers coming aboard the _Enterprise_ as a Lieutenant. Of course, she could not expect all Humans to have knowledge of the Vulcan custom of "bonding," nor could they realistically be expected to be aware that, as touch-telepaths, Vulcans disliked touching or being touched unless absolutely necessary.

It was a struggle to maintain shields against Human emotions as it was, much less control her own. Her Human heritage had visited upon her the necessity of fighting a constant battle inside herself, one part of her pressuring her to reveal her emotions, her other half and the resulting training she had received from her father compelling her to conceal and/or deny them.

Being around Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy was at least bearable; they respected her and there was a friendship of sorts between the three of them, particularly between her and the Captain. T'Karri had discovered that Jim was much like her -- in fact, she was sure that he was very similar to what she might have been like had she been born a fully Human male.

Her gender had posed a problem at first. Both had been physically attracted to her and had tried to entice her to go  
out on a "date" with them. She was gentle but firm in her rebuffs, reminding them that she was not available for such  
a relationship because of her bonding... nor did Vulcans do such things except at a designated time.

That didn't necessarily mean they couldn't -- but for the most part, they were too occupied with other things to concern themselves overmuch with "sins of the flesh." After that, Jim and the Doctor "backed off," as it were, but there were still certain times she caught them giving lingering looks in her direction.

It was something she would have to learn to live with, if at all possible... and T'Karri had serious reservations as to whether or not she ever would. Vulcans were an attractive lot, being a statuesque and slender people with greenish-bronze complexions and high cheekbones, their velvety brown eyes having a slight upward tilt at the outer corners, and upswept eyebrows giving them an exotic look. In fact, the Captain had once commented that she reminded him of an Oriental woman.

Her long hair was as black as a Terran crow's wing, the silky locks styled in a regulation manner with a gold-and-pearl headband; she also had a throaty, sultry voice. Her makeup was flawless, although she only used eye makeup and lip gloss. Her skin was such that she had no need of further makeup. T'Karri was thirty-six Earth years of age, though she had been told that she did not look it.

She suspected that it was due to the fact that Vulcans aged only about half as fast as Humans, consequently living anywhere from two hundred to two hundred fifty years, as opposed to Humans, whose lifespan was roughly one hundred twenty-two for women and one hundred eighteen for men.

That is, full-blooded Vulcans lived the two hundred to two hundred fifty-year lifespan. As a hybrid, she had no way of knowing just how long she would live, though she estimated anywhere from one hundred fifty to one hundred eighty Earth years -- perhaps longer.

She also wore an exotic perfume which was a mixture of the scent of the Vulcan _t'lerya_ flower, which had a scent similar to honeysuckle, and a flower from Rigel Five, where an offshoot of the Vulcan race lived. Their botanists had developed a flower with a scent similar to a rose, which they called "t'meer." Other than this, she scrupulously adhered to Starfleet regulations in her mode of dress, wearing the regulation women's uniform of blue tunic-dress with black boots and pantyhose; the former had one-inch heels.

Her tunic-dress sported two wavy gold stripes on the sleeves, which marked her as part of the command crew.  
The blue uniform also sported the Starfleet emblem and  
the symbol of her division -- two interconnected circles, representing both Science and Medical.

She felt quite uncomfortable and exposed in the women's uniform, considering the insignificant piece of material positively indecent, but had little choice in the matter. However, if Human females could handle the brazen ogling  
of their bodies by the male crewmembers, so could she.

What she disliked most, however, was their trying to "sneak a peek" by asking her to bend over and pick up something they had dropped. They were as capable of picking up the objects as she; it was a blatant attempt to ogle her gently rounded posterior. And she wasn't the only one they did this to. What was wrong with Human males? Why did they do such things? Did they not realize or care that it degraded and humiliated the object of their desire? Did they not have anything better to do?

Thankfully, most of them respected her now, but there were some she doubted would ever get the message. She needed to get down to the main Transporter Room to greet the oncoming crewmembers. She left her quarters and headed for the turbolift at the end of the corridor, long, slender arms and legs moving in perfect synchronization.

Moments later she strode into the turbolift and turned to face the door, allowing herself a sigh of relief as the doors swished closed, thankful that she was alone and would not have to contend with any unwanted advances -- at least not  
at this particular moment.

T'Karri reached the Transporter Room five minutes later, oblivious to the looks male crewmembers gave her, most of whom she outranked. Instead, she singlemindedly went about her designated task. The six crewmembers were stepping off the transporter platform when the First Officer strode in.

Ordinarily the Captain greeted new crewmen, but this time Jim had asked her to fill in for him, since he had to "catch up on" a backlog of "paperwork." However, she still would have preferred to be on the Bridge, even though Mr. Sulu was currently in command and the _Enterprise_ in good hands.

Consequently, T'Karri knew that she had best put her personal opinions aside and do the job she had been asked  
to do. Four of the six were men, one of which T'Karri recognized with some trepidation: Christopher Chapel -- a tall, slender, dark-haired, fair-skinned and blue-eyed Human male. The very same one who had transferred off the ship three months before!

It was he who had brazenly chased her, not at all deterred by her rebuffs. Instead, it only seemed to encourage him. There were times that Chapel's feelings for her had been downright embarrassing, being so open and unashamed. Especially considering the fact that she did not belong to him and was unlikely to ever be such, even if she challenged her bondmate Starn at their upcoming _koon-ut-kal-if-fee._

Even as a child, T'Karri had known that Starn did not really care for her. He had only bonded with her because there was no one else of suitable age and of a prominent enough family to bond with. Her father, Federation Ambassador Sarek, was a direct descendant of Surak, the bringer of peace and logic. The only attraction she held for Starn was her bloodline and considerable inheritance.

Otherwise, T'Karri was sure that he would have sooner died in _pon farr_ than be her consort. It was an illogical attitude, but it was how he felt, what he believed... she could feel it. They had not written or kept in touch at all over the years -- but it was just as likely he would join with her in _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_, if only so their children would share the blood of Surak, and he would share her vast inheritance.

After all, it wasn't every day one was consort to the daughter of the legendary Sarek. A Human half, however undesirable, could be overlooked in view of everything else she would bring to the union. But the Human part of her made T'Karri desire far more than what Starn offered.

She wanted someone to love her for herself, be accepted for what she was... Human blood and all... without judgment or condemnation. T'Karri could never be content in a marriage with Starn when she knew that unconditional love  
for her existed, and was within reach -- if she could unbend enough to ask for it.

That was all that kept her from reporting Dr. Chapel's behavior as "conduct unbecoming an officer." In addition, it was quite likely that everyone aboard ship was aware of his feelings for her. Even at that, she was his superior... and knew that other, available and willing, women were attracted to him. Why must he be obsessed with such as her -- someone obviously uninterested and unavailable? Why could he not pursue one of them? What had attracted him to her, anyway ... her exotic looks? Her aloof manner?

Again, T'Karri stiffened her back, forcing such unVulcan thoughts aside and putting on her best Vulcan mask. She noted that the six newcomers had turned toward her; she automatically lifted her hand in the Vulcan salute. Her voice was cool, unemotional and businesslike.

"Welcome to the _Enterprise._ I am Commander T'Karri, the First Officer."

Another of the men, a tall and wiry, rugged-looking Australian type with curly dark hair, looked T'Karri over  
from head to foot and decided he liked what he saw. Liked it very much. He generally didn't go for extraterrestrial women, particularly Vulcan women, owing to their attitude toward emotions... as well as the distinct possibility that they were spoken for. However, he did not find it difficult to make an exception in this case -- even if this particular Vulcan woman _did_ happen to be his superior.

_ Not difficult at all,_ the Australian thought with a sly smile... but what Gerald William Amundsen said was this: "What's wrong with th' Captain? Why didn' he meet us?"

T'Karri raised one delicate eyebrow. "He had a considerable backlog of 'paperwork.' He requested that I replace him this time. You shall meet him as soon as he is available."

The others seemed to accept this, nodding in response -- even Christopher Chapel, who noted that T'Karri had become even more devastating with the passage of time. She had not aged a day, and seemed to have grown in beauty, if that was possible. How could any woman look so good and still be real?

Even now, he could scarcely believe he was actually here, back aboard the _Enterprise_ with her, reassigned to a medical position, but one different from the one he had held the last time he had served here. He had gotten his M.D. degree during his absence, only having had to take a couple of courses to make up the necessary credits.

He had dated only infrequently, and when he did, it was usually exotic women who reminded him of T'Karri. He couldn't help wondering if she had married her bondmate while he was away. There was certainly nothing to stop her should she wish to do so... least of all a promise to him.

Maybe he could find out somehow, even if he couldn't invade her privacy by asking her directly. Even if he did, she probably wouldn't answer -- and if she did, she'd probably say he was invading her private life and therefore was not entitled to an answer. All the same, it wasn't going to stop him from loving her. He didn't think anything could... nothing but his own death.

T'Karri's voice brought him back to reality. "You will report to Dr. McCoy for your prerequisite physicals, and deliver your medical records to him -- then report to the Captain after I notify him of your arrival."

She sounded as cool and logical as ever, but Chris Chapel was sure that that aloof exterior concealed an active volcano of feeling just waiting to be unleashed by the right man. Her bond- mate could not have awakened her yet; otherwise she would be acting very differently.

If that was the case, the man was unworthy of such a unique and extraordinary woman. Chris was sure that if he had half a chance, he could make T'Karri happy, awaken her to the ultimate in both physical and mental intimacy... someone who truly loved her and who would devote himself only to her for as long as they both lived.

If he could have her for his own, it would be very easy for him to live the rest of his life without any other woman. He would have no desire for anyone else. T'Karri would supply his every need. In the meantime, however, he would surprise her by employing as cool a facade as her own. Perhaps it would even intrigue her enough to want to find out why he had changed so drastically from what she remembered -- perhaps even pursue _him_ for a change.

Being Vulcan, of course, she might not do it openly, particularly since she was supposedly engaged (the bonding was the Vulcan equivalent of a Terran engagement) to another man. Even so, there was a first time for everything. He knew all too well how surprising T'Karri could be if she considered her behavior logical... and when she did, he intended to be there -- whatever he had to do, whoever else he had to fight, to accomplish it.

**two**

Fortunately the other two men didn't show any inclination toward T'Karri, for which Christopher Chapel was thankful. He had enough to contend with, just trying to keep from punching out that meddlesome Australian, Gerald Amundsen. Every time he thought he could speak to T'Karri, Amundsen seemed to come out of the woodwork and ruin his chance.

Good thing they didn't work together (he was in Sickbay, Amundsen in Security); otherwise they'd probably have come to blows some time ago. The only thing that stopped him was the look which would be on T'Karri's face once she heard about it -- and Christopher could not have endured that.

He would have to deal with it as peacefully and logically  
as possible. The only trouble with that was the fact he simply could not be logical where T'Karri was concerned. It was damnably hard to be logical when one was in love. The heart was definitely _not_ a logical organ.

This went on for three months, then one day Kirk was totally mystified by T'Karri's inexplicable act of defying his orders to go to Altair Six for its new president's inauguration. Instead, she gave orders to head for Vulcan at maximum warp. Kirk was furious when he found out, barely managing to keep his temper under control until he confronted her. This was the last thing he had expected his logical Vulcan friend to do; it was more in keeping with Human behavior.

Kirk mentally hauled himself up short. Hold it a minute. That could explain it. T'Karri's Human half was usually what made her act atypically in similar situations... perhaps that was the case here as well. Even so, he couldn't be sure until and unless he talked to her. He was going to find out just what the hell was going on, even if he had to pull rank and order her to tell him.

After leaving the Bridge in the hands of the afternoon crew, he marched into the turbolift and swung around on his toes. "Deck Five," he snapped; the doors closed and he was on his way. Upon reaching the First Officer's quarters, the Captain angrily pressed the door buzzer.

"Come," T'Karri said.

The door swished open, and Kirk stepped through, face like a thundercloud... but if T'Karri noticed it, she gave no sign.

"What brings you here, Captain?"

"I want to talk to you."

Kirk's voice was dangerously quiet. T'Karri looked up at her Captain with one delicate eyebrow raised, her slender, well-groomed hands still manipulating the tone dials and strings of her Vulcan harp as she tuned it.

"About what?" She put down the harp and gave Kirk her full attention.

"Would you care to explain why you gave an order to go to Vulcan when you knew we were supposed to go to Altair Six?"

T'Karri did not deny his charge, remaining as silent and cool as ever. Her silence added fuel to Kirk's anger.

"Dammit, T'Karri, talk to me! Why did you do it?"

"It is not necessary to raise your voice, Jim." Her voice was calm and soothing. "Unfortunately, I... cannot tell you that. I can only say that it is imperative I return to Vulcan immediately. Otherwise there will be grave consequences."

Kirk stared at her uncomprehendingly, his forehead creased in a frown. "Why is that? Will you die if you don't  
get there?"

"No." Her voice was barely audible. "But someone else will."

"Who?"

"I cannot tell you that, either. For the present, I ask only that you trust me. Have I ever lied to or misled you?"

Kirk frowned thoughtfully. "No. At least not that I can recall -- but I still need a far better explanation than you've given me before I can even begin to justify our disobeying a direct order from Starfleet Command." T'Karri remained silent, her dark head bowed. "Consider that an order, Commander."

Kirk's tone told his First Officer that he meant business; she sighed and reluctantly began to speak.

"Very well, sir. It... is time for my bondmate's _pon farr_. It is -- a time which occurs every seven years in every adult Vulcan male's life. During this time, his logic is... all but stripped from him. All that is left is an overwhelming -- what Humans might call 'sexual frenzy' or 'mating urge.' If it is not satisfied, he will become insane... then die."

T'Karri bowed her head again; Kirk was sure he detected a green flush on her cheeks and the tips of her elegant ears, and did not question her further. God knew what it probably already cost her. Instead, he smiled understandingly.

"And you must be there to save him," the Captain observed quietly, his anger dissolved. T'Karri merely nodded. "Does this mean you're going to get married?"

"Possibly. I am -- not sure." She sounded dubious, even uncertain.

"What is that supposed to mean? Either you are or you aren't."

"I am sorry, Jim. This is... very difficult for me. It is -- an aspect of Vulcan life which... is rarely discussed, even among ourselves, much less with Humans." T'Karri sounded thoroughly embarrassed.

Kirk felt a pang of guilt for forcing such private information from his taciturn First Officer. "I'm sorry, T'Karri. I never meant to force you into telling me that, but I had to know why you'd done what you did. When do you need to be there?"

"Apologies are unnecessary, Jim. The cause was more than sufficient. I will need to beam down shortly after we arrive, which should be in 1.36 light-days."

"Is it...?" Kirk broke off before finishing the question. No sense asking; the Vulcans would never allow Humans to view one of their sacred ceremonies.

T'Karri looked up, her eyes freezing Kirk where he stood. "Complete your question, Jim."

Kirk swallowed hard. "Since you're -- getting married, Bones and I... we'd like to be there. That is, if it's permitted."

There was another long silence, then T'Karri spoke again. "Thank you for asking. I believe that two friends and the families of the bridal couple may attend the ceremony if they so wish."

"Just a moment. How would it look for you, a woman,  
to bring two men down as your friends... especially two Humans? Perhaps it would be better if Uhura went with us instead. I'm sure Bones would understand."

T'Karri's face became stubborn and determined. "Your thoughtfulness is appreciated, Jim, but you and Dr. McCoy are my friends, nothing more -- no matter what your gender. Both of you will go. Starn and the others will have to think what they like."

Kirk smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, T'Karri. We would be honored."

James Kirk had never attended any ceremony quite like the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ before, and with luck, he never would again. He had never dreamed that such thing could happen on Vulcan. The wedding party was all there, T'Pau included, and for a short time things seemed to go as they were supposed to, according to T'Karri, who had described the ceremony to her two friends while the three of them were en route to the Transporter Room upon arriving at Vulcan. She and Starn had greeted each other in the traditional manner on the Bridge via the ship's main viewscreen.

Suddenly the tall, well-built and handsome young Vulcan whom T'Karri had identified as her bondmate stepped up to the elderly matriarch. Even to Kirk, a confirmed heterosexual, he seemed the epitome of masculine beauty and would be considered a catch for any woman... even a Vulcan woman. But the young Vulcan's words shattered that illusion. His looks were all he had. Kirk never dreamed he could feel such rage, or such an urgent desire to strangle someone.

The only thing that stopped him was the fact that killing was too good for Starn -- the slimy bastard. He felt for his gentle friend. As far as he and McCoy were concerned, Starn was the one unworthy of T'Karri, not vice versa. Before the young Vulcan spoke, however, his head turned and his eyes beheld T'Karri standing with her two friends. Neither Kirk nor McCoy had imagined that such hatred and contempt were possible in anyone's eyes or on their face, least of all a Vulcan's.

"T'Pau, I wish to renounce all claims on the woman T'Karri and dissolve our meaningless bond. I have no desire to taint my blood by mingling it with that of the daughter of a Human. I would sooner die in _pon farr_."

T'Pau's eyebrows rose in what, for her, was stunned surprise. "Starn, thee have taken leave of thy senses. Thee cannot mean what thee have said. It is the _pon farr_ talking."

"No, I am quite rational. I wish to free myself of this... hybrid mongrel who has the audacity to pass herself off as  
a Vulcan. As you can see, she has even brought two of her Human consorts with her -- upon whom she has no doubt freely bestowed her dubious favors."

Appalled and incensed, the Captain and McCoy clenched their teeth until their jaws hurt and their fists until they were white, fingernails digging into the palms of their hands. It was fortunate for Starn that he had fallen silent when he did; otherwise he might not have left the Arena alive.

Both were certain that they had never been so angry in their lives... and prayed they would never be this angry again, for anger such as theirs was what led to murder. Instead, they concentrated on their Vulcan friend and what she must be feeling.

T'Karri seemed frozen in place, stunned speechless by the venomous tirade unleashed upon her and her friends. How could any Vulcan allow himself such hatred and contempt? It was against everything Surak had ever taught, but most of all against common decency and courtesy. Starn had not even allowed her her right to speak and state her intention of releasing him from his obligation.

T'Pau managed to pull herself together and continue. "Very well, Starn, if that is what thee wish. T'Karri, daughter of Sarek, approach me." T'Karri did so, kneeling respectfully before the elderly Vulcan woman with bowed head, then stood up to face her. "T'Karri, thee have heard thy bondmate's statement of divorcement. Does thee also wish to dissolve thy bond with him?"

"I do, T'Pau." T'Karri's voice was carefully neutral, and she did not look at Starn.

"Very well. Starn, approach me." The handsome young Vulcan reluctantly stepped up beside T'Karri; the matriarch put one hand on each of their faces. "I hereby declare this bonding dissolved and this relationship officially terminated." She gently pressed a nerve on each of their temples which led directly to the telepathic center of the Vulcan brain. T'Karri blinked as she felt the severance of the link; Starn stiffened his back and stepped away. The elderly woman again focused her attention on Starn.

"Starn, thee are once more free and unbonded. However, thy _pon farr_ is upon thee. Have thee another consort in mind?"

"I do, T'Pau. She will arrive shortly." He kept his eyes straight ahead, ignoring the presence of his former bondmate and her friends.

T'Pau then turned to T'Karri, who was the picture of serenity. "Have thee another consort in mind, daughter of Sarek? Of course, thee are not subject to _pon farr_, so it  
is unnecessary for thee to choose another bondmate immediately, but it is best that thee does so at thy earliest convenience." The older woman looked pointedly at Kirk  
and McCoy; T'Karri ignored it, as well as the wide-eyed stares the Captain and Doctor gave her.

"Not at present, T'Pau. My only wish is to return to my duties aboard the _Enterprise_. I shall inform you when I have chosen again."

"So be it. Live long and prosper, daughter of Sarek." The elderly matriarch lifted her hand in the traditional salute.

"Peace and good health to thee."

T'Karri returned the salute, then turned toward her former bondmate. He was standing well away from her, but still within earshot.

"Live long and prosper, Starn. I wish you the best of everything in your upcoming marriage -- but know this: I had no more desire to be your consort than you had to be mine. We are far too different in temperament and philosophy; our marriage would never have lasted. I am... relieved to be free of you at last." She turned back to Kirk and McCoy before Starn had a chance to reply. One look from her told them  
that all she wanted right now was to leave -- so the Captain obliged her. He flipped open his communicator and spoke into it.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_. Three to beam up."

Seconds later the trio had dematerialized and were gone. T'Karri's face remained carefully neutral in the presence of witnesses, betraying no hint of emotion... but Kirk could well imagine what and how she must be feeling and thinking, even if she wouldn't speak of it or show it. Not even a Vulcan could help but be affected by such vicious slander and character assassination of not only herself, but those with whom she lived and worked.

"Are you all right, T'Karri?" There was a note of concern in Kirk's voice; McCoy's face reflected the same concern. However, T'Karri merely allowed herself to give her two friends a half-smile of appreciation instead of an explanation. She had too much to think about to be able to give them one at the moment.

"I will manage, Captain. I now request permission to retire to my quarters so that I may meditate."

"Granted," Kirk said even as he exchanged a worried look with McCoy.

T'Karri nodded her head in their direction. "Good evening, Captain. Doctor."

With that, she departed. Kirk looked after her until she disappeared around the corner in the general direction of her quarters, then back at the Doctor, deciding to answer the question in Bones' eyes before he voiced it.

"I know what you're thinking, Bones, but T'Karri has a lot to think about right now. She'll discuss it when she's ready. In the meantime, we've got to keep a respectful distance and not pressure her."

Just the same, the Captain made a mental note to call on T'Karri after a decent interval and see what he could find out. McCoy sighed and reluctantly clamped his mouth shut, even as every instinct screamed that what T'Karri needed most right now was two loyal and caring friends to be with her, not to struggle through this latest crisis alone... but he and Jim could no more force their friendship on her than he could have forced medical attention on her. That could make things even worse than they already were. Jim was right; she would seek them out when she was ready to talk. Meanwhile, all they could do was go about their business and play a silent waiting game.

**three**

One could imagine how Christopher Chapel reacted once he learned what had happened on Vulcan. He had been on duty in Sickbay when he overheard Kirk and McCoy discussing the aforementioned fiasco in the Chief Surgeon's office.

"...T'Karri? I've never been so angry in my life," Kirk almost spat. "I swear, if that bastard Starn had said another word... Just who the hell does he think he is, that he thinks  
he can get away with abusing us like that?"

"Join the club, Jim." McCoy's retort was bitter. "I've had my gripes about T'Karri, as well as my share of arguments with her, but -- my God! -- what Starn did and said was inexcusable, totally uncalled for. She did nothing to deserve such a vicious attack. Never have I been so tempted to forget my medical training and commit bodily harm!"

Chapel couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. No one could possibly do such a horrendous thing, especially a Vulcan... _on_ Vulcan. He gathered that this Starn Jim and the Doctor were talking about was T'Karri's bondmate, but what had he said that made them so angry? _The only way to find out is listen further, I guess,_ the young doctor told himself. The next statements he heard answered his question.

"I wouldn't have believed it possible for a Vulcan to say such a thing -- not only to T'Karri, but us, too. I mean, it's one thing to hate Humans, but this... 'I would rather die in  
_pon farr_ than taint my blood by mingling it with that of the daughter of a Human.' " Kirk's voice reflected disgust and bewilderment.

"I bet if Starn had his way, Vulcan would never have joined the Federation, and non-Vulcans wouldn't even be allowed on the planet, much less to intermarry with them." McCoy's reply was laced with anger and revulsion. "And if that's not bad enough, he assassinated both T'Karri's character and those of her parents. Can you imagine how Sarek and Amanda would have reacted if they'd heard him? Then he calls _her_ a tramp, and us two of her so-called 'consorts'."

Chris clutched his fists and boiled with anger. He had never heard anything so preposterous in his life! if T'Karri was truly that free with her favors and person, he (and along with Kirk, McCoy, and probably most of the male crew of the _Enterprise_) would have had her a long time ago.

But that simply wasn't the case -- he could testify to that. T'Karri wouldn't have had just anyone; it had to be someone she was bonded with, and even then, he would be the only one she would physically join with.

Her Vulcan training wouldn't allow her to do it any other way... and even if she hadn't had that, he strongly suspected that she would still be faithful and discriminating because that was what she personally believed was right. Obviously Starn had never bothered to get to know his bondmate; otherwise he'd have known better than to believe such a ridiculous thing, much less say it.

Chris couldn't blame the Captain and McCoy one bit for feeling as they did. He would have felt the same way had he been there. Luckily for Starn, that pointy-eared skunk wasn't here right now. If he had been, he'd have ended up in Sickbay in five seconds flat!

It would have been pure pleasure to take him apart, piece by stinking piece, but Chapel took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. If he'd done that, it would only have lowered him to Starn's level -- not to mention reinforce Starn's low opinion of Humans.

In addition, that sleazebag wasn't worth soiling his hands on. His rivalry with Amundsen was nothing compared with this slime devil who had insulted not only his beloved, but two of his friends and shipmates. At least Amundsen had some taste...

"I've heard everything now. With his attitude, Starn ought to defect to the Romulans. He's a damn poor Vulcan." McCoy shook his head hopelessly. "Makes you wonder whatever happened to IDIC, you know? Can you imagine how T'Karri must feel -- and is probably _still_ feeling? Vul- can or not, she must be hurting like hell."

"And it isn't enough that she's had to live with hatred, bigotry and prejudice all her life; she has to get a whole lifetime's worth piled on her in just a couple of minutes. And worst of all, it came from her bondmate, the man she was supposed to marry!" Kirk took a drink of Saurian brandy after he finished speaking; McCoy followed suit.

"Not only that. We go down expecting a wedding, and get the Vulcan from Hell -- along with a commentary scathing enough to take off a layer of skin," the Doctor observed. "By the way, you've got to find out how T'Karri's holding up. It's been three days since this happened, and we've neither seen her nor heard a peep out of her on the subject."

"Don't worry, Bones. I plan to do just that," the Captain assured him.

_ You do that, Captain,_ Chris Chapel thought even as he swung around and headed for the Sickbay doors, thankful he was now off-duty and free to leave. _But I intend to do it first. I'm coming, my love,_ he said to the image in his heart's eye. _After all, you've been through, you need someone who cares about you to be with you, whether you admit  
it or not... and I'm going to be that someone._

Chapel walked through the front examination room and entrance foyer, then out the double doors and into the Deck Seven corridor, a determined look on his handsome face and a hard glitter in his blue eyes. No onewas going to abuse the woman he loved or his shipmates and get away with it! Not if _he_ had anything to say in the matter.

He arrived at T'Karri's quarters a short time later, pressing the buzzer. No answer. He tried again. Still nothing. He became concerned and began calling to her.

"T'Karri, are you there? Are you all right? This is Chris Chapel. If you're there and all right, please answer me."

Finally a muted voice came from inside -- dull and lifeless, atypical of the throaty, sultry one he remembered. "What are you doing here? I have no wish to be disturbed."

Her tone didn't sound very welcoming, but Chris knew that he couldn't have left (even if he'd wanted to) until he'd done something to help... something to ease his loved one's pain. And he didn't kid himself that she wasn't hurting plenty in spite of her stony facade.

"T'Karri, I know what happened on Vulcan," he blurted out. "I don't mean to invade your privacy, but I -- care about you and want to help you if I can... if you'll let me. Please let me in."

Chapel tried his best not to sound like he was pleading. There was a long, ominous silence before her voice came back -- still dull and lifeless for the most part, but with a bit more of her old sparkle.

"Come."

He stepped forward; the door slid open and he stepped into the small entrance foyer of the quarters which had heretofore been off-limits to him. The room was dark, illuminated only by the flickering of the fire in the flame-pot  
in the corner near T'Karri's bed.

As he approached, Chris could vaguely make out her shape on the bed. She seemed to be lying flat on her back, hands clasped on her belly, and absolutely motionless. Chris stood hesitantly in the doorway, unsure of whether or not to go all the way in. It took T'Karri's voice to move him.

"Come in, Dr. Chapel. It is all right."

Even so, Chapel's legs and feet felt like lead weights attached to his body... but the young doctor managed to reach the First Officer's bedside. He noticed that she had  
not moved when he reached her.

"Could I -- sit down beside you?" he asked quietly.

She did not reply, merely moved over to make room for him.

"I can imagine how you must be feeling," he ventured cautiously. T'Karri remained silent. "I'm sorry you had to endure such pain, and I wish I could take it away." His hand tentatively reached for hers and gently clasped it; he was surprised but happy that she did not recoil or snatch it away as she had in the past.

"You don't have to talk," he went on. "There's no need to mention a word about what happened unless you choose to do so. I simply want to be here with you, hold your hand and let you know that there is someone nearby who cares about you just the way you are."

T'Karri was so overcome that she was unable to speak for a while; she merely squeezed Chris's hand gently in gratitude. He looked surprised, then smiled. "I... appreciate your caring for me, Dr. Chapel," she finally said, her voice barely audible. "The -- last several days have been... very difficult for me."

"I can see why," came the gentle, sympathetic reply. "I'd probably feel the same way if I'd gone through what you did. I would also like to say that I cannot imagine what could have prompted your former bondmate to say such terrible things about you. If he'd known you at all, he'd have had to know that they weren't true. When I first heard about it, I was furious, but then thought about it and decided he wasn't worth soiling my hands on. It would only have lowered me to his level."

T'Karri lowered her eyes, both pleased and embarrassed that Dr. Chapel would still have such high regard for her.

"I regret that the Captain and Doctor had to endure such a spectacle. If I had had any idea whatsoever that Starn would do such a thing, I would have beamed down alone. They are my friends; they did not deserve such abuse."

Her voice was soft, filled with regret and shame.

"Neither did you." Chris's voice was tender and soothing. "It's not your fault that you are the way you are. One should not be condemned for something he or she had no control over."

He tentatively lifted her hand to his cheek; he could barely see it, but she simply raised an eyebrow and did not attempt to remove her hand from his grasp. Chris had no idea that any woman's skin could feel so soft and smooth -- and her exotic fragrance was intoxicating. How he wished he could have taken her in his arms, held her close... but T'Karri would never have allowed that. He was frankly surprised that she was actually allowing him to hold her hand and sit on her bed.

"I had no idea there could be such hatred, bigotry and prejudice anywhere, especially on Vulcan. It also seems that you've had to take the brunt of it since the day you were born -- simply because you're half-Human. It's not fair. You deserve better."

"Indeed... but unfortunately it is a fact, and we must live with it as best we can."

T'Karri sounded a lot more like herself now; Chris was pleased and thankful that he had been responsible for returning her to normal -- if only in a small way. At this point, T'Karri's time sense told her that it was getting late, and that Dr. Chapel should retire soon... but she also sensed that unless she ordered him to leave, he would remain with her all night.

It was so refreshing to have someone who cared spending time with her and speaking warm, affectionate words of comfort and reassurance that she was strangely loathe to see him go. She even found herself wanting him to hold her.

It had been a long time since she had known a man's arms around her, the feel of his kiss or his body close to hers... not since Omicron Ceti III. T'Karri blushed in spite of herself, forcing those disturbing thoughts aside and focusing on the immediate situation. She had been affected by the spores then, but what about now? She couldn't take advantage of  
a gentle, caring man whom she knew to be in love with her simply to satisfy her loneliness.

He needed -- deserved -- more... a woman who could freely love and be loved by him. Not someone torn between two worlds, unsure of who she really was. Someone so emotionally crippled that she did not know how to express her feelings.

T'Karri illogically wished that Humans could have been  
as detached as Vulcans; she would never have had such problems otherwise. But it was the Human way to express emotion, and she had chosen to live among them. For a long time the two were quiet, simply savoring the other's presence and closeness. It was Chris Chapel who broke the silence.

"What time is it?"

"I believe it is 2330 hours. Should you not be retiring soon?" T'Karri's voice had become as cool and dignified  
as ever.

"Not really. I'm not on duty until 0900 -- and if you would like me to stay the rest of the night, just say the word. I can go up to twenty-four hours without sleep if I have to."

T'Karri had no wish for him to leave, but could not let him know that. Thanks to him, she felt far better... nearer her normal self.

"Your thoughtfulness is appreciated, Doctor, but I have no wish to deprive you of sleep."

"Call me Christopher, okay? And I'll do whatever's necessary to help a patient. It sort of comes with the territory." He chuckled softly.

"Even so, it would be logical for you to get as much rest as possible. Medical work requires a strong body and a mind which is not muddled by lack of sleep. Please leave me now and attend to your own needs. I will summon you if I have need of you."

"Will you?" Chris sounded skeptical.

"Vulcans do not lie -- Christopher."

The young doctor thrilled to the sound of his name spoken by the one he loved, but then he never got tired of listening to her speak... no matter what subject she happened to be discussing. He reluctantly stood up after moving her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Is that a request or an order?"

"Take it as you will -- but it is meant as a request."

Christopher Chapel sighed. He had cherished this time alone with T'Karri and didn't want to leave her, even now, but she had asked him to go and he could not refuse her anything... so he had to do as she wished. "All right, if that's what you want -- but I intend to check on you once in a while to see how you're coming along. That is, if you wouldn't mind."

T'Karri allowed herself a smile. "I would not mind. All I ask is that you notify me beforehand of your intention to come."

"Good night, then. Sleep well, T'Karri." Chris took a few steps toward the doorway of the sleeping alcove.

"And you, Christopher," she called after him.

He nodded and smiled in her direction, then departed. T'Karri again allowed herself a smile at the thought of the Human doctor who loved her. If he, Jim and McCoy could have such high regard for her, she must be worth something. With that pleasant thought, she was soon able to compose herself for sleep, feeling rested and refreshed upon awakening and hoping that Christopher had passed an equally restful night.

**four**

It wasn't until the following day that Kirk was able to see T'Karri and speak privately with her. Things seemed normal enough during the days it took them to get Altair Six -- at least during duty hours. She was as efficient as ever, but he and McCoy rarely saw her otherwise.

They were naturally concerned, but figured that it was best to keep a respectful distance since she was a Vulcan, and they usually craved privacy and solitude during times of stress. Considering the trauma she had been subjected to on Vulcan, however, even she was going to need friends to help her weather this crisis.

The Captain showered and changed into casual clothes before going to his First Officer's quarters. She replied instantly when he pressed the buzzer: "Come."

_ She certainly sounds better,_ he thought. _Maybe Chris's visit did some good._ (Christopher Chapel had reported to McCoy what he had done, and in turn the Doctor had told Kirk.) He stepped through into the small entrance foyer and turned his head to search for T'Karri.

She was at her computer, going over the sensor readings from a new planet they had recently discovered in a neighboring system to Eridani, the system where Vulcan was located. Cosmically speaking, it was practically next door... just over one parsec, or three point two-six light years, as T'Karri might say. She seemed engrossed in the screen in front of her, even though it was blank; initial sensor readings were audio-only.

"T'Karri?" he called in a soft voice.

The female Vulcan turned her head; her voice was laced with regret.

"Oh, Captain. I apologize for seeming to ignore you. I was simply going over the sensor readings for Doran Three."

Kirk shrugged it off. "That's all right. I just dropped by to see how you were doing. You had quite a shock a few days ago, you know."

T'Karri's head bowed; the look on her face did not escape Kirk's notice.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to remind you of it. It's not something _I'd_ care to remember, either."

The Science Officer raised her head, allowing herself a half-smile. "Unnecessary. I have learned to deal with it."

T'Karri gestured toward the extra chair sitting nearby; Kirk moved it so he was sitting next to her.

"Dr. McCoy tells me that Dr. Chapel was here the other night and spent some time with you."

T'Karri inclined her head. "That is correct. His visit helped me a great deal."

She did not elaborate; Kirk figured it was best not to pressure her; she simply became all the more stubborn.

"Glad to hear it. Even so, you can't be over it. Not yet. I would think that even a Vulcan would need more than three days to get over a shock like that."

"Vulcans have a special technique to suppress unpleasant thoughts. I will be all right."

Her mask had returned as she found herself reacting to Kirk's closeness. However, it was mostly due to the fact that he reminded her of Christopher Chapel to a great extent. Both were attractive Human males who had shown a personal interest in her, though Jim and McCoy had not been anything but professional with her since she had gently but firmly refused them. The main difference was that Jim was her Commanding Officer, and Christopher was a subordinate in the Medical Department.

Another factor was the knowledge that despite the Captain's looks and charm, she had never thought of him or McCoy as anything more than a close friend and/or shipmate. Christopher was something else again.

A matter she did not care to discuss at this point, not even with Jim -- mainly because of the unaccustomed feelings Christopher's touch and closeness had brought out in her. Feelings which frightened her and which she found difficult, if not impossible, to deal with.

"But you still seem to have something on your mind," Kirk gently persisted.

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with." T'Karri's voice and manner were stiff and tightly controlled.

"For God's sake, T'Karri, I want to help you, but I can't  
if you clam up on me like an Aldeberan shellmouth!" Kirk sounded angry and hurt, and she naturally noticed.

"I am sorry, Jim. It is... very difficult to discuss. For the moment, let me say that it came as -- an unpleasant surprise to me."

Kirk smiled wryly. "You have a talent for understatement as usual, T'Karri. Well, if you don't want to talk about _your_ feelings, let's talk about mine."

T'Karri raised an eyebrow. "If you wish."

"I'm beginning to think that Bones and I should not have gone with you. If you'd beamed down alone, you might have been married by now."

The Vulcan woman's face softened. "That was none of your doing, Jim. I planned on giving Starn his 'freedom,' as you say, all along. He never cared for me -- never cared to know me. I had no wish to be wife to such a man. I am... relieved to be free of him."

"I'm glad you are, too. You deserve better. One more thing -- why did T'Pau look at Bones and me in such a manner? Did she think that you planned to marry one of us after you'd dissolved your bond with Starn?" The Captain's voice was a mixture of confusion and astonishment.

T'Karri frowned. "It is... not easy to tell what T'Pau is thinking at any one time. She usually keeps her thoughts heavily shielded -- but I _did_ receive a brief impression. Since you and I and Dr. McCoy are obviously close, it would seem that she did indeed believe I planned to marry you... or if you refused, that I would marry the Doctor."

"Ridiculous," Kirk dismissed. "We're your friends, nothing more."

"Of course. We know that... but how are they to know that?"

Kirk almost snorted. "Probably wouldn't have made any difference if they _had_ known, as far as I could tell. They actually seemed to enjoy abusing us, and you in particular.  
In fact, they never even gave you a chance to explain about Bones and myself."

"Vulcans are not sadists," T'Karri stated with injured dignity.

"You could have fooled me," Kirk threw back. "And why did you bond with Starn in the first place if you didn't want him, and he didn't want you?"

T'Karri hesitated before answering, taking a deep breath in order to clear her mind and gather her thoughts.

"It is -- traditional for children to be bonded at age seven. Their parents usually choose their mates."

Kirk shook his head. "Sounds crazy as hell to me. The parents aren't the ones who will have to live with the person they choose... their son or daughter will."

"My father deemed Starn a -- suitable bondmate for me," T'Karri explained. "Starn's parents were... and are... well-known and highly respected in ShiKahr society, as well as quite wealthy by Terran standards. Starn was -- is -- their only son. Their only child, in fact... and they wanted to see him make a suitable match."

"And it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't like you any more than Starn did," Kirk observed bitterly. "Even so, you were obviously considered a 'suitable match' at the time. I'm surprised that Starn's parents ever agreed to it, though -- especially if they knew you were half-Human."

"They wished to have grandchildren born of Surak's line. My father is a direct descendant of his. In addition, I have a considerable inheritance... a large estate set on one hundred acres of land on the outskirts of ShiKahr, as well as a sizeable bank account. These factors would make it easy for a potential mate to overlook my 'bad blood' so that he could come into possession of the money and property."

"You mean, he was only willing to marry you for what  
you could bring to the marriage -- not you, yourself?" Kirk sounded incredulous, almost scandalized. "My God, didn't they consider you at all, how you might feel about their arranging your life for you?"

"I was but a child at the time, and it would be illogical to consult a child. He or she has no concept of the marriage bond or what it involves until shortly before the bonding takes place."

Kirk shook his head hopelessly. "It's a wonder your race ever survived. That has got to be the stupidest, most ludicrous and backward tradition I've ever heard of!"

T'Karri ignored the Captain's outburst and continued. "It has been practiced for thousands of years. Most Vulcan marriages are solid and long-lived; divorce and challenge rare. Can you say that your Terran customs share that same history?"

That effectively silenced Kirk for a moment. T'Karri's obsidian eyes stabbed right through him as she waited for his answer.

"No, I have to admit they don't," he reluctantly confessed. "But what matters is that they work for us. What works for one culture may or may not work for another. For that matter, I remember reading in history class at the Academy that many Earth peoples also practiced arranged marriages. Some betrothed their children at birth... sometimes even _before _birth."

T'Karri raised both of her upswept brows in shocked surprise. "Illogical. How could they possibly have known in advance what gender their child would be?"

"They had their ways," the Captain returned. "At any rate, I'm glad all that _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ business is behind us. It was like a bad dream that I actually lived." Kirk took a deep breath and continued. "I'm also very glad that every Terran is now free to decide for themselves whether or not to marry -- and most importantly, _who_ to marry." Kirk yawned and stretched. "Lord, I'm tired. Well, to get back to the subject, do you have any plans along that line that I should know about? Any prospects in mind?"

"No, Captain. I prefer to remain unmarried for the time being." T'Karri's voice was stiff and formal.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to pry. I was just curious... and hope that you're getting along okay. You look tired."

"I am fine, Captain. Do not be concerned." Her voice was still formal, but not quite so stiff.

Kirk sighed and stood up. "In that case, I'll be hitting the hay now. See you in the morning." He turned to go.

" 'Hitting the hay'?" came the uncomprehending question.

"Going to bed," the Captain explained. "Good night, T'Karri. Try to get some sleep."

"I will endeavor to do so. Good night, Jim. Sleep well."

Kirk looked surprised but pleased at her final words as he nodded in T'Karri's direction and departed.

After finishing her analysis of the sensor readings T'Karri showered, then laid out her uniform for the next day's shift before getting into bed. She managed to fall into a deep but troubled sleep, her subconscious feelings prompting disturbing dreams of herself and Christopher.

Christopher Chapel's night hadn't been very restful either. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw erotic images of himself with T'Karri. He came out of his delightful fantasies to find himself fully aroused. He forced himself to rise and go to the bathroom, turning on his water shower to as cold as he could stand it and the spray to maximum. He _had_ to get some sleep tonight!

The young doctor cried at both the cold and the stinging spray as the water struck his skin, but it was doing its job. His heart rate slowed to normal and his aroused body relaxed. He was dubious as to how long the treatment would last, but intended to hold out for as long as he could. Christopher loved and wanted T'Karri desperately, his body and heart both aching for her. He hoped he could wait until (and if) she was ready and willing, somehow concealing his strong feelings of love and desire to project only affection and friendship.

Easier said than done, of course, but he had to try…because she needed time, and he intended to give it to her. She would eventually choose another bondmate--and when she did, he wanted to make sure that she chose him.

**five**

Kirk considered himself lucky to have gotten off the  
hook so easily regarding their tardiness at Altair VI. Fleet Command seemed to accept their explanation--which the Captain was thankful for, even if it wasn't quite true. They  
had supposedly had a breakdown which necessitated an emergency detour lasting a little over 24 hours.

Good thing Command didn't press for details; otherwise they'd have been in trouble up to the points of T'Karri's ears. It seemed that top brass saw no sense in making a fuss over a one-day delay in arriving, as long as they were there when it counted -- at the actual inauguration, scheduled to take place in three Earth days.

It was a week after their departure -- two weeks in all -- before Christopher noticed that Amundsen wasn't hanging around T'Karri as much. It was strange, considering how things had started out, but it suited him just fine. Made it easier for him to wear her resistance down.

He had been called to spend time with her a couple more times. She spoke little, seeming to want the company and the touch of someone's hand as much as anything else. It came  
as a surprise (if not an outright shock) that he was finding it easier instead of harder to be near her and not want to hold, touch or kiss her -- at least for the time being. Even so, Chris didn't kid himself that this quiescent period would last. His feelings were too deep for that.

Several more days passed while Amundsen's strange behavior continued. Chris finally decided to speak with his erstwhile rival--and was he in for a shock!

This particular day they both happened to be off-duty around noon. T'Karri was on-shift, so there was little chance that she would walk in on them. Chapel spotted the object of his search after about five minutes of scanning the large room. Chris made his way to the otherwise vacant table where the other man had seated himself, his meal in front of him. He set his own tray in front of Amundsen on the other side of the table before seating himself. "Good t' see ya, mate."

"Gerry." Amundsen disliked his first name, so he had people call him by his initials or a shortened version. "I  
need to discuss something with you."

The Australian looked up; his own blue eyes stabbed through the young doctor. "Such as?"

"I haven't seen you around T'Karri lately," Chapel observed as he took a bite of his roast beef sandwich and swig of coffee. "It seems strange; you're usually johnny-on-the-spot if I'm anywhere around her. So much so that you were beginning to bug me. The last time I remember was  
over a week ago."

Amundsen's face tightened, eyes closing in pain as his  
head bowed -- then he looked up again. "I saw no point in continuin'. As far as I c'n see, she's already made her choice. Even I know enough t' back off when the better man 'as won."

Christopher frowned. "Better man? What are you talking about?"

"You've been seein' T'Karri, 'aven't ya?"

"Three times, but all I do is sit with her and hold her hand, listening if she wants to talk. That hardly constitutes a romance."

"But no one else has done that," Amundsen pointed out. "And I've seen the way she tends t' seek ya out if ya 'appen to be in her vicinity…particularly in the Officers' Mess, Rec Room or Officers' Lounge. In addition, the way she looks at ya--" The Australian broke off as Chapel gave him a hard look. "I know a woman in love when I see one, mate. Vulcan or not, whether she realizes it or not--and whether she admits it or not--T'Karri's in love with you."

Chapel was dumfounded at this revelation, to put it mildly. He had forgotten about the lunches and other times that T'Karri had sought him out until Amundsen reminded him, par- ticularly when she had played her harp for him--but he'd never thought anything of it because they were never alone at these times…not after the first few minutes anyway.

After that, everyone within earshot had gathered around since the First Officer rarely gave a private concert. He was aware that Uhura also knew how to play the harp (T'Karri had taught her), as well as the fact that Uhura was a talented singer -- but he had not heard the Bantu Communications Officer play or sing for some time. All the times he could recall within the last couple of weeks, it had been T'Karri herself on the harp.

"Come off it, Gerry! Even if that's true, which I doubt…why should she single _me_ out? There are lots of other guys on the ship, yourself included, who'd do anything to have her."

"I think it's pretty obvious why she singles ya out, Chris. Most people find it easy t' be attracted to an attractive person of the opposite sex, particularly when they know that that person's in love with 'em." Amundsen gave Chapel a knowing look which told him that he would do well not to deny it.

"Okay, I won't deny that--but as I said, I'm hardly the only one who's got a thing for her."

"Agreed…but none of us have had th' nerve t' approach her as you have. Vulcans project an aura of unapproach- ability, y' know--even as attractive as they are. T'Karri more than most. Probably because of 'er Human 'alf."

"Unapproachable or attractive?" Chapel wondered.

"Both," was the answer. "She's noticed you because y' seem t' be able to see through her façade and approach her as a woman, not as a Vulcan or a superior officer. Me and the others seem unable t' see past the fact that T'Karri's a Vulcan and outranks us, no matter how attracted we may be to her. For that reason, I think you're goin' t' leave us all in the dust. You're goin' t' win her because ya weren't afraid t' approach her as a woman an' treat her as such."

Christopher had to admit that this was a welcome scenario, but until and unless T'Karri indicated something of what she was feeling (if anything) in this regard, he had to treat it with the proverbial grain of salt. Amundsen's own feelings could have led him to misinterpret T'Karri's actions (either accidentally or deliberately) and which he, Chapel, could also misinterpret and as a result, do something to alienate her…the last thing in the universe he wanted.

"It's a nice thought, Gerry, but with all due respect, I need to hear it from her."

Amundsen sighed. "Suit y'rself, mate…but it's not every day that a Human can turn a Vulcan's head. Y' have t' be pretty bloody special t' meet _their_ high standards!"

**six**

En route to their next assignment, to find out what had happened to the _Constellation_ after Fleet Command had lost contact with them three weeks before, Kirk noted a change in his First Officer. Nothing he could put his finger on, of course, but something was different about her.

T'Karri had summoned Dr. Chapel to her quarters twice after the initial time following the nightmarish ceremony on Vulcan…something which she still wasn't over. She wouldn't still be needing medical attention otherwise. (Chapel had had some psychological training.) Not all of it would apply to T'Karri, but there was enough Human in her makeup to  
make the difference between her and a full-blooded Vulcan  
as obvious as the differences between an Andorian and a Tellarite.

On the other hand, Chapel's feelings for T'Karri were common knowledge. Could something have happened between them? Chapel seemed cooler than ever these days, which would seem to indicate that _some_thing must have happened.

Especially these last couple of times -- she had called for him, he hadn't gone to her first. Bones had said that Chapel had told him that all he had done was sit with T'Karri and hold her hand as she lay on her bed, listening if she needed to talk…nothing more.

Chapel's atypical manner could mean he was covering up something, and his evasiveness when McCoy questioned  
him seemed to indicate that they were getting too close to something he didn't want them to know. Of course, for T'Karri to show any change at all meant that she had to be emotionally involved than she was willing to admit.

This was one woman not easily seduced--he knew this from firsthand experience. If he let it go too long, it could affect her performance as First Officer or her scientific duties. So far he could find no fault either way, but if her behavior persisted, Kirk made a mental note to have a talk with her and find out what was going on.

In Sickbay McCoy was observing his young assistant. Not because he was inefficient or slacking off on his work--quite the contrary. His efficiency was top-notch, and far from slacking off, he had been asking for extra work. Since there was rarely any shortage of work in a medical facility, Chris usually got his wish. Even so, the Chief Surgeon couldn't help hoping that Chris wasn't spreading himself too thin.

After all, he was more often than not here before McCoy himself was at the beginning of the day shift…as well as the last to leave and the first to volunteer for the late shift. But even a well-trained body had to take R&R on occasion. There had to be a reason for this sudden burst of energy, and McCoy intended to find out that reason. He was aware of Chris's feelings for T'Karri, but was sure that it wasn't just that this time. No, there was something more. He'd have to get Chris alone at the first opportunity and have a word with him.

Scarcely a day before they approached the last known coordinates of the _Constellation_, something happened which showed Kirk that he could procrastinate no longer--he had to talk with T'Karri, right now. He had asked her for an updated sensor readout, but she had seemed to ignore him.

It took three tries and a loud, sharp voice to get her attention. And if that hadn't been disturbing enough, a short time later he had asked for an analysis of that same sensor readout. T'Karri rarely made mistakes…and for it to happen twice in the space of an hour to someone so conscientious and painstakingly accurate, it was downright scary.

"T'Karri, give me an analysis of the last sensor readout."

She had been slow in responding--and when she did, the analysis had been filled with such gaping defects in logic and theories so outlandish that a first-year cadet could have done better.

"Is there something wrong, T'Karri?" Kirk's voice was as gentle as he could make it.

The Vulcan woman lifted her head, one delicately upswept brow shooting up. "Wrong?"

"That analysis doesn't sound right at all," the Captain said. "I wanted to know if you were all right."

"Perfectly healthy, Captain." Her voice was stiff and formal.

_ Physically healthy, maybe,_ Kirk thought. _But what about emotionally?_

The rest of the Bridge crew looked from Kirk to T'Karri, then back again several times, their faces reflecting a mixture of concern and surprise at what the female Vulcan had done. Uhura tried to say something, even opened her mouth to speak -- but Kirk caught the action, giving her a hard look and shaking his head. Even so, he knew they'd want (and expect) an explanation for the most unusual behavior they had ever seen from their First Officer. He'd have to try and think of a plausible explanation…if he could.

It wasn't going to be easy; he could scarcely believe this was really happening any more than the others could. T'Karri had never been like this before. "T'Karri, I think we should have a talk. Come with me, please." The Captain stood up and turned toward the turbolift.

T'Karri was silent for a moment, sitting in her chair as if frozen, then swiveled around and stood up. "Yes, sir."

Over his shoulder, the Captain said, "Mr. Chekov, take  
the Science station. Mr. Sulu, you have the con." The relief helmsman and navigator, a Lt. Ryan and Farrell respectively, slid into the chairs Sulu and Chekov had vacated as the 'lift doors closed.

Kirk told the computer, "Deck Seven," and the 'lift stopped there moments later. The two command officers  
said nothing until they were behind the doors of the main Briefing Room. "All right, T'Karri, what's going on?" The Captain's voice was a mixture of anger and concern.

His First Officer raised an eyebrow. "Going on?" She sounded bewildered.

"You made me call you three times for the sensor readout, then your analysis was late--and so full of outlandish theories that it made no sense. A first-year cadet at the Academy could have done better. What's happened to you?"

Both of T'Karri's eyebrows rose this time. "Happened? Nothing has happened, Captain. Nothing whatsoever." She stood ramrod-straight, head held high and proud.

"Like hell," Kirk snapped. "You don't make mistakes like that, especially not in front of an audience. Now what is it?"

The female Vulcan hung her head, and when she spoke, her voice was barely audible. "I…am sorry, Captain. I have been--preoccupied. So much so that I have found it…difficult to meditate or concentrate, and almost--impossible to sleep."

This time Kirk's own brows lifted. "Why? What brought it on?"

"I am--not… sure, Jim. It is so--new to me that I have… no way to--effectively deal with it." T'Karri seemed embarrassed, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Could it have something to do with Dr. Chapel? Dr. McCoy says that he is also acting strangely--working harder and longer, coming in early and staying late, asking for extra work. In short, he's acting like you, and you're acting like him."

The Captain was shocked to see an emerald flush invading what he could see of T'Karri's face as well as her ears, and she didn't answer him. "You've been seeing quite a bit of him these last few weeks. Is there something going on between you? I mean, are you two…well…romantically involved?"

This statement prompted T'Karri to raise her head and give Kirk a look which went right through him--but she didn't deny it. Kirk chuckled in an attempt to ease his Vulcan friend's embarrassment.

"Last time I looked, falling in love wasn't a crime, so you have nothing to worry about on that score. I can't say I'm surprised it happened, either. I only wish it could have happened sooner; it would have saved both of you a lot of trouble and pain."

"But I am not yet…ready." T'Karri's face and ears were still flushed even though Kirk couldn't see them. She had turned her back to him and was clasping her folded arms with her hands.

"Whoever is? And if you need help or advice, I'm here," Kirk assured her. "Does Dr. Chapel know how you feel about him?"

T'Karri shook her head. "He does not--and I have…no idea how to tell him--or even if I can."

"Let's not worry about that right now. There's an old Earth saying, 'Actions speak louder than words.' How about if when you see Dr. Chapel again, you let him kiss you, then show him how you feel by responding to his kiss? You know how he feels about you, so I'm sure he wants to, badly.

"Has for some time, I imagine--but has kept that desire to himself so as to give you time to get over what happened on Vulcan, help you learn to trust and believe in a man again. Something like that would be hard for anyone to deal with, even someone such as yourself."

Kirk took a breath and continued. "I can understand if you're scared or hesitant--most people are at a time like this. But he'll have to know sooner or later…and it would have a greater impact coming from you than anyone else."

T'Karri turned around, looking sharply at her friend and superior, but could not deny the truth of her statement. "I…suppose you are right, Jim. I could--summon him to my quarters again, then…demonstrate how I feel after he arrives."

Kirk nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Then maybe you could--" The Captain cut off what he'd been about to say. He may have been T'Karri's friend, but that didn't mean he had the right to dictate what she ought to do in her private life.

"I could what?" Her look was such that Kirk felt his own cheeks burning.

"Let Christopher take it from there," the Captain finished, thinking fast. "That is, if that's what you really want to do. It's up to you."

T'Karri still looked skeptical but didn't speak further on the subject. "Thank you for your advice, Jim. I will…take it under consideration." With that, the two returned to the Bridge and their respective duties.

In the meantime, McCoy had managed to corner Christopher Chapel as the young doctor worked in the Chief Surgeon's office. "Come here a minute, Chris. I'd like to talk to you."

"But I'm in the middle of--" Chapel protested as he looked up from his computer console.

McCoy cut him off. "It can wait. This is important."

Christopher sighed and stepped over to where the Chief Surgeon sat at his desk; the latter gestured to the chair in  
front of the desk. As Chapel seated himself, McCoy did a surprising thing--he locked the door. There was a pregnant silence before the older doctor spoke again. "I want to ask you about the work you've been doing."

Chris became alarmed. "Is there something wrong with it? Am I not doing enough? If there's something you're not happy with, I can--"

McCoy held up a hand to stop his assistant's torrent of words. "You're working too hard and too long. Lighten up  
a bit. Everything doesn't have to be done right this minute. You're Human; don't try to work like a Vulcan. You're not built for it."

Chapel chuckled wryly. "This is the first time I've ever been reprimanded for working too hard."

"I'm not reprimanding you. Your work is fine--you're just doing too much. We're not the only medical personnel aboard the _Enterprise_, you know. Leave some work for the others."

"I have a feeling that all this is leading up to something. What is it?" The younger doctor gave his superior a penetrating look.

"You're as subtle as the proverbial kick in the teeth, Dr. Chapel." It was McCoy's turn to chuckle wryly.

"I learned from the best," came the matter-of-fact reply. "Now what is it?"

The older doctor sighed. "What's going on with you and T'Karri?"

Chapel's eyes widened as the color left his face. "Me and T'Karri?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you've been seeing her."

"Three times in her quarters. So what?" Christopher bluffed.

McCoy shook his head. "A lot more often than that."

"Get to the point, if there is one. I have things to do." Chapel began to rise from his chair.

"Nothing that can't wait. Sit down. What do you plan to do about T'Karri? Surely you realize how she's beginning to feel about you, even if she won't admit it."

"What would you have me do? And no, I _don't_ know  
how she feels about me…especially now. I've never known, frankly."

McCoy had to admire his younger colleague--but sooner or later the truth would have to come out. Chris and T'Karri would have to admit their feelings for each other, however difficult it might prove to be for them.

"Chris, have you ever told T'Karri that you love her?"

"Once, a long time ago…and I still do. In fact, I've never stopped loving her."

"In that case, why not ask her how she feels about you? You might get a pleasant surprise."

"I might also get shot down again too," Chapel threw  
back. "As for how she feels…" His voice trailed off. "She's  
a Vulcan. They don't like admitting to having feelings--especially romantic ones."

"T'Karri isn't a full-blooded Vulcan," McCoy pointed out.

"So what am I supposed to do, appeal to her Human half? You know how well she hides it."

"A Human half which has a tendency to show itself in stressful or romantic situations," the older doctor continued,  
a smile so self-confident as to be almost smug crossing his lips.

"So what are you saying--that when I see her again, I should simply grab her and kiss her? She'd nerve-pinch me for sure…and judging from what you told me of the one time she did it to you, I don't think I want to risk it."

"Don't start putting words in my mouth, Lieutenant," McCoy snapped. "Dammit, I'm trying to help you win the woman you love, you ungrateful young whippersnapper!"

Of course, McCoy's anger was laced with concern and affection, and Christopher Chapel knew it. "Okay, okay, I'll bite. What do you think I should do?"

"Go slow. Just do what you've been doing, then once she's relaxed--or as relaxed as a Vulcan ever gets--raise your hand to her chin and lift her face to yours. After that, let your love speak for you."

"And if that approach doesn't work?"

"Think positive. Tell yourself, 'It's going to work, this is going to work.' If you want her, then by God, you have to make the first move--then if she wants anything more, let her be the one to suggest it. From here on in, watch what you say and do until and unless she indicates otherwise. Take your cues from her. If you've played your cards right, everything should flow naturally after this."

"What if she wants me to…?" Christopher was unable to complete the sentence but McCoy knew what the younger man had intended to say.

"You only do what she indicates by word or deed that she wants, as I said. Otherwise, take it slow and easy…and you'll have her right where you want her--if you know what I mean."

"You've got all the answers, don't you?" Chapel deadpanned.

McCoy gave him a wink and grinned. "Not yet, but I'm working on it." The Chief Surgeon looked at his desk chrono, then back to his assistant. "That's enough jawing for now. Let's get back to work." The two men stood up, then turned and left the office, Chapel on McCoy's heels.

**seven**

It was that evening, when all of those concerned were off-duty, that things really started hap- pening. For instance, T'Karri once again called Christopher Chapel to her quarters -- but this time, there was a lot more on her mind than simply his holding her hand, talking to her and keeping her company. Of course, being a Vulcan, she wasn't well-versed in the art of love. Oh, she knew of it intellectually, but this was the first time she would actually apply it to herself... and how she tried to tell herself otherwise, T'Karri was terrified.

What if she did or said something wrong -- or _didn't_ do or say something when she was supposed to? She had confided her fears to and made her inquiries of the Captain; Jim had told her the first thing necessary was to "set the mood," which apparently involved putting on soft music and equally soft lights. Iced drinks such as champagne were commonly used, the Captain said, but non-alcoholic ones would do since Vulcans were teetotalers.

"What next?" she asked.

"Fix yourself up," she was told. "Wear a nice dress, let your hair down or fix it in a way that can be taken down easily. No fancy stuff, either," he admonished her. "A man enjoys long, silky flowing hair on the woman he loves -- particularly if he plans on making love to her."

T'Karri had been unable to control a blush at the mention of this possibility, but Jim merely smiled reassuringly.

"What if I do something wrong?" she wondered.

Jim said, "The way Dr. Chapel feels about you, I don't think you could do anything wrong in his eyes."

She frowned at him.

Jim laughed and said, "Just try to relax, let things happen naturally. Just do whatever you think he'd like you to do, say whatever you think he'd like to hear. He's not going to hold it against you if you make a few mistakes; in fact, it'll make him love you all the more." The Captain's voice was gentle and reassuring. "Vulcans have always had a reputation for never making mistakes; this will be a refreshing change."

She gave him a hard look; Kirk laughed again.

"Don't worry. Only you and he will know about them. Besides, Humans know more about the art of love. Let Chris lead you. He loves you; I don't think he'll steer you wrong."

"Any other tips?" she asked.

"It might be a good idea to have a meal waiting when he arrives. Do you know what kind of food he likes?" Kirk asked.

"He has told me of some," was her answer.

"Then call up one of his favorites, along with one of your own," she was told. "And he may want to dance afterward. After dinner, that is," the Captain amended when he saw her eyebrows shoot up. "Do you know how?"

"No," she said.

"Then don't be afraid to tell Christopher this; he'll teach you. You may be the best chess player in the Fleet, but Dr. Chapel is one of the best dancers. When did you ask him to come?" was the next question.

"2100 hours," she said.

"In that case, you'd better get cracking," the Captain told her. "It's already 1900, and you need time to get everything set up, then get ready yourself."

"Will you help me?" she asked. "I wish to make sure I 'do the right thing'."

Jim smiled. "Lead on," he said. "I don't have any plans  
for the next couple of hours -- but after that, you're on your own."

It took some time to choose the music, but Kirk and T'Karri eventually narrowed it down to the following: _Le Cygne (The Swan)_ by Camille Saint-Saens, Tchaikovsky's _Piano Concerto #1,_ Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata,_ and  
to top it off, Ravel's _Bolero,_ one of the most sensuous music ever recorded other than _Nightingale Woman._ (_Bolero_ came from the Captain's own collection; he loaned it to T'Karri for the evening. The rest were from her own wide selection of recordings.)

She put them in the aforementioned order in her player/ recorder, then the lights were dimmed to the Captain's specifications. Once that was done, he followed her to her closet and asked her to show him what she had chosen to wear.

T'Karri pressed the button to open her closet. Kirk wasn't surprised to see that it was as neat as the proverbial pin, clothing and shoes all in top condition and perfect order. She reached in and brought out a pale blue, flowing halter dress with a deep "V" neck and no back, along with a slightly darker shade sash at the waist. The Captain nodded approvingly.

"Fine. What about shoes?" T'Karri gestured to a pair of white high-heeled sandaled slippers. "Do you plan to wear any jewelry?" he asked.

"Perhaps some earrings," she told him.

"That should be enough," Kirk said. "Best to be simple and elegant. What about perfume?"

"I will use my usual scent," she said.

At this point, Kirk looked at the chrono on the wall above T'Karri's computer, kept there for the sake of her Human shipmates who might visit her. With their inborn sense of time, Vulcans rarely needed timepieces.

"It's best that I leave now," the Captain said. "You need to get ready for your date." He smiled and winked.

T'Karri raised an eyebrow and fought off a blush.

"See you later, my friend. Good luck tonight."

With that, he left, and T'Karri was alone. She fought back what Jim would have called "but- terflies in the stomach" and gathered the necessary things for her shower and toilette, then headed into her bathroom with them.

It didn't take her long to get ready this time. After her shower, she dried her hair and combed it out (it hung to her waist) and held it in place with a jeweled headband, then made up her deep, velvety brown eyes. Nothing elaborate, just highlighting. It was eminently practical, particularly in the event the evening concluded as she suspected it would.

In spite of herself, T'Karri's heart rate accelerated at the thought of what lay ahead as she applied clear lip gloss. It was one thing to judge others' romantic dalliances or inadvertently witness a romantic interlude, but quite another to be seriously contemplating one of her own. She would never live it down if anyone learned of it, or of whom she had selected as a romantic partner -- the last person anyone would have expected her to choose.

Because of the Omicron Ceti Three spores, she had had no inhibitions, and botanist Leigh Kalomi (who had loved her in much the same way as Christopher Chapel) had found her  
an eager and willing lover. Up to this point, their afternoon together had been the only time T'Karri had ever known a man.

Starn had never cared to contemplate the possibility of their physical joining, though she was sure he had joined with the one who was now his wife -- before their marriage, that is -- so T'Karri had been a virgin when she had come to Leigh's arms during the mission to Omicron Three three months before the debacle on Vulcan and her divorce from Starn.

But because of the time that had passed between then and now, she could not help but feel like it was happening all over again... only this time, the rendezvous had been conceived and planned of her own free will. T'Karri now had to admit, if only to herself, that she wanted Christopher Chapel as she had wanted no other man since Leigh -- and she was sure that Christopher would be every bit as tender, patient and loving, once again initiating her into the pleasures of physical love as a woman should be.

T'Karri slipped into the flowing dress she had bought in a moment of weakness during their brief stopover at Starbase 11 just over one solar year ago, adjusting the sash to fit better around her slender waist. The dress was very attractive, but T'Karri felt quite exposed. The V-neck dipped low enough  
to show cleavage, and her back was uncovered. It was not in keeping with her conservative image at all.

Of course, what did she have to be concerned about as long as Christopher was the only one who would see her in it? Another factor which disturbed T'Karri was the knowledge that she would be unable to wear a bra with this dress... not even a strapless one. She was unaware of anything which could both support her and not be seen, since she had never had any use for such things.

As a Vulcan, to be going without a bra concerned her greatly, because she was not flat on top... but neither was  
she full-breasted. Just sort of well-rounded, possessing just the proper size bosom for a woman of her height of approximately 165 centimeters (about five feet, nine inches) and slim build.

Even so, it seemed most immodest, to put it delicately. But there was no further time to debate the issue. She must set her table and call up the meals for herself and Christopher before putting on her perfume and trying to calm herself sufficiently. This feeling must be what Humans referred to as "being a bundle of nerves." T'Karri finished setting the table and the meals in record time, then went into her bathroom and dabbed her exotic scent on "strategic" places, as Jim had said.

She decided to turn on the music just before Christopher arrived, allowing herself a smile as she envisioned the look on his face. Was he ever going to be surprised! She only hoped that he would find the surprise a pleasant one.

**eight**

Chris was very pleased to have been summoned to T'Karri's quarters again, but one thing she knew surely as he knew his own name: he couldn't go on like this. He wanted to do far more than just hold her hand, talk to her and keep her company. Dammit, how long did she think he could keep his distance? He loved her, for God's sake!

He not only wanted to, he _needed_ to hold her, kiss her, caress her and love her -- love her within an inch of her life. Love her as no woman had ever been loved before... or ever would. He no longer cared that T'Karri was his superior. Whatever her rank, she was the woman he loved. _She_ was what mattered to him. Chris refused to feel guilt or shame for his feelings. T'Karri was a woman, he was a man. It was only natural. But she wasn't just any woman -- she was extraordi- nary, unique, one-in-a-million. Everything he'd ever wanted.

When he went to see her tonight, he had made up his mind to lay his cards on the table once and for all. She _had_ to listen, _had_ to agree. Otherwise he would put in for a transfer to the nearest ship going as far away from the Enterprise as possible. He could no longer take being so close to her, but unable to do more than hold her hand. It was like being a kid in a candy store with his hands tied behind his back. He could look, but not touch.

There was only so much a man could take before going crazy. They made love so beautifully in his dreams... and how many times had he needed to fight to keep his hands off her? It was high time those dreams became reality. She had to know how he felt toward her, had to have sensed it and known it as long as he himself had, if not longer.

You couldn't keep very much from a telepath. He had lain awake so many nights wanting her, needing her, loving her so much that both his body and heart hurt. Self-manipulation didn't work any more; he had to have _her_. T'Karri was the only one who could satisfy him now. Her body, her touch, her kiss -- and by God, he intended to have her, whatever he had to do!

A couple of hours before he was due at T'Karri's quarters, Chapel made his way down to the Botanical Gardens, where plants from dozens of Federation worlds were housed and cared for. They even had a Vulcan _t'lerya_ plant and _t'meer_ from Rigel Five.

He would owe Rodriguez favors for the rest of his life, but if this mixed bouquet didn't help to sway her, nothing would. If it did, it would be worth any demand Esteban would make because he, Christopher Leonard Chapel, Ph.D., M.D., would have the woman he loved for his own at last.

He showered at 2010 hours, making sure he was so clean he squeaked. Drying himself off, he picked up another towel and dried his hair until it was just damp, combing it after drying it completely with his dryer. No hair spray for him; that was sissy stuff. Besides, he wanted T'Karri to be able to touch or run her fingers through silky, clean hair. He then walked into his bedroom barefoot, a towel tied around his waist as he headed for his closet.

He selected a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt, black pants  
and boots, topping off the shirt with a sky-blue sweater-vest. After dressing, he went back into the bathroom for a final once-over and to brush his teeth so he'd not offend his fastidious date should a miracle happen and she allowed him to kiss her.

How many times had he devoured those beautiful lips with his eyes -- as well as the rest of her? With luck, he would have his chance tonight, and T'Karri would no longer keep him at arm's length. Instead, she would welcome him into her arms, her heart and her life as he had always imagined she would.

Chapel left his quarters a short time later, making his way to where his beloved waited, the bouquet in a tall, lead crystal vase full of water, which he held in his left hand. He was fortunate not to run into too many people, mostly due to the hour. Most were either on duty, asleep in their quarters, or immersed in their own rendezvous. The few he saw had simply acknowledged him with a nod and went about their business.

Hopefully no one would remember that he had not only been out of uniform but carrying flowers to boot. Almost  
too much to hope for, but he did anyway. The young doctor forced himself to go slowly, willing his pounding heart to slow down to a halfway normal rhythm. He would only have this one chance, so he had to make it count. It was at this point that he had reached T'Karri's door and reached out to firmly press the buzzer.

"Come," she said. The doors slid open, and he stepped through.

It was as though he had stepped into a different dimension. The lights were low, and soft instrumental music played in the background. He looked around and noted that the table was set for two. A perfect setting, except for one thing... All at once she was there, a vision in her long, flowing dress.

His eyes widened when he saw that it was a halter dress, and that the front neckline dipped deep enough to show cleavage. Because of that, Chris was sure that T'Karri could not possibly have worn a bra, and her back was bare. Did that mean something? Something like T'Karri wanting him as much as he wanted her? How he prayed that it was so!

He knew how conservative T'Karri normally was, so for her to wear such a -- well, sexy -- outfit (not to mention the romantic setting) must mean that she had purposely gone all out to impress him. He wondered if she'd called up the information on the computer or gotten it from the _Enterprise'_s resident Lothario, Captain Kirk. That was the most likely answer.

It shocked him when she actually smiled as she took the vase of flowers. "Welcome, Christopher. Thank you for  
the beautiful flowers, and for coming this evening. I hope everything I have done meets with your approval."

He took her outstretched hand after she set the vase in the center of the table, forcing himself not to yield to his impulse to pull her back and into his arms. She led him to the table and made sure he was comfortable before seating herself. A long silence passed; Chris dug into the delicious-looking meal before him while trying to think of something to say.

He was overwhelmed; this was the last thing in the universe he had ever expected. Not that he wasn't pleased -- quite the contrary! It made him very happy that T'Karri would go to such lengths to please him. She must care for him or she wouldn't have even considered doing it, much less asked the Captain to help her.

"Christopher?" Her voice was hesitant and unsure as she looked up from her own meal.

He looked up and smiled reassuringly. "It's wonderful, T'Karri. Thank you for going to such trouble to please me."

She visibly relaxed. "I am not... experienced in dealing with Human males, romantically speaking, so I requested the Captain's assistance."

"It's great. The two of you did a fine job." Chris reached  
to tentatively rest his hand over T'Karri's nearest one. She lowered her head modestly, a greenish tinge in her cheeks. "It's just that I -- wasn't expecting it. You... really surprised me, to put it mildly."

Her flush deepened. There was silence for a time, then Chris gently tightened his grip. T'Karri looked up at her companion in wonder, her velvet eyes large and soft with barely con cealed emotion. All at once, his love overwhelmed him.

"T'Karri..." His voice was scarcely above a whisper.

She looked at him expectantly.

"I... love you. I am -- very much in love with you. In fact, words could not begin to express my feelings for you."

She allowed herself a smile in return. "You have become... very special to me as well, Christopher."

Words just seemed to pour out of him. "T'Karri, I want to hold you in my arms. I want to touch you and kiss you, feel your body close to mine." Chris knew his heart was speaking, not his head, but he couldn't stop himself. He no longer had the strength.

T'Karri gently squeezed his hand. "I know you do, Christopher. It is -- something I would like very much myself."

"In that case..."

Chapel stood up and stepped away from the table to hold out his arms to his beloved -- who, to his delighted surprise, paused only a moment before walking into them. He lifted her face to his, then bent his head and touched his lips to hers. His embrace gradually tightened as the kiss deepened.

Chris had had no idea any woman's lips could taste so sweet, like warm honey. The feel of T'Karri's body close to his was Heaven -- and as for having her arms around him... He had never been so happy in his life, and could have drunk of her intoxicating lips forever. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her... or her of him.

Christopher hardly dared to let himself believe he was actually holding and kissing T'Karri, that this wasn't another dream he was having. For a long time the couple simply stood in each other's arms and kissed deeply, hungrily, as though each had been starved for the other. He finally reluctantly tore his lips from hers to kiss her face all over, then moved to one earlobe and nibbled it before blowing softly into it; she gave an involuntary shiver and moved closer to him.

His hands found their way to her rounded buttocks and gently pressed her lower body close to his. She was too surprised to react; besides, it felt too good to object to. His lips found her neck, then traveled down her silky throat, coming to rest in the scented valley between her breasts.

He inhaled her exotic fragrance as though addicted to it.  
He felt drunk, intoxicated by her scent and the feel of her skin beneath his hungry lips. She held Christopher's head there for a time, then began to stroke his hair.

"T'Karri... oh God, T'Karri... I love you, I love you..."

It was all she could do to suppress a gasp of astonished pleasure as one of his hands moved to cradle her left breast. A moment later, he moved the covering aside to gently tease the golden-brown nipple into hardness. She was unable to suppress a moan against his lips.

"Christopher..."

"T'Karri, darling... my most precious love. I've wanted this, needed this -- needed _you_... for so long. Please don't make me wait any longer. I want you. I want to make love  
to you..."

His voice was a husky moan as he once again found her lips, his other hand reaching to untie and remove the dress even as their tongues met and intertwined. Christopher's hungry but loving eyes drank in the nude beauty of his beloved -- something he'd never expected to see except in his dreams.

"T'Karri, you're beautiful. So very beautiful," he crooned against her lips. "Say you will be mine... and not only for tonight. I love you, want you and need you every day and in every way for the rest of our lives."

"Yes..." she whispered against his lips. "Oh, Christopher, _t'hy'la... yes._ I am yours, and you are mine. Now and for all eternity."

There was no further need for words as the lovers resumed kissing once again. Christopher's lips effectively silenced his Vulcan lover even as he swept her into his arms, still holding  
a deep, delicious kiss and carrying her to her bed to gently place her on it.

He was surprised but pleased -- and very aroused -- when T'Karri pulled him down on top of her, her lips and hands inflaming his passion even as her own overwhelmed her. Soon the couple knew nothing but the nearness and touch of the other...

**nine**

All the friends and colleagues of Chris Chapel and T'Karri were waiting to hear how last night's rendezvous between them had gone. Of course, both were quite reticent when it came to their personal lives. T'Karri in particular, since she was a Vulcan... but even if it had gone well, so well that the two had bonded, they could both be counted upon to report for duty -- and on time, too.

Kirk checked the chrono on his wall as he finished dressing. 0550. His and T'Karri's duty shift would begin in ten minutes. As far as that went, he wouldn't be surprised if T'Karri was there before he was. Still, it was a cinch she wouldn't say anything about what had happened, at least not on the Bridge. There, she would stick to business. He would have to wait until they were off-duty to learn anything, if not their lunch break -- or what passed as their lunch break.

T'Karri rarely ate at that time, since Vulcans didn't need to eat as often as Humans did, and could go longer without food than Humans. At best, she ate on the average of every other day... and even then, just one meal a day. Probably part of the reason she stayed so thin -- while he, on the other hand, waged a constant (and often losing) battle with his weight.

Her being a vegetarian could also have something to do with it. Of course, all this was merely to keep his mind off what he was really concerned about. Technically it was none of his, or anyone else's, business, and some might say he was nosy for wanting to know about the private life of his crew when it wasn't his place to know.

Even at that, he cared about them. He wasn't trying to be nosy, it was simple curiosity and concern. Hell, it wasn't as if he intended to ask for all the gory details. As far as that went, he'd probably find out at least some of them if he was patient.

He had left the bathroom door open between his and T'Karri's adjoining quarters, so he heard the door leading  
out open and close as he was putting the finishing touches on himself. He went to his own door and opened it in time to see her heading down the corridor at a leisurely pace, smiling at her retreating back, wondering when Chapel had left her quarters.

_ Probably very late, if at all,_ Kirk mused as he stepped out of his quarters and headed down the corridor himself to the nearest turbolift which would take him to the Bridge. He hung back deliberately, because if he saw T'Karri, he would ask her about last night and he doubted she was ready to talk about it yet.

Even if he tried to seem casual, she would see through  
him as easily as if he were transparent aluminum. Even so,  
he would have a hell of a time not bombarding her with questions. How he would ever manage to keep his mouth shut, he didn't know, but he had to try.

The last thing Chris and T'Karri needed was to be asked  
a lot of probing questions. They deserved to have their privacy respected, and he would personally see that they got it.

McCoy didn't have as many compunctions as Kirk, but by the time he saw young Dr. Chapel -- the look on the other's face -- something told him that it wouldn't do him any good  
to ask questions. He probably wouldn't have gotten anything resembling a straight answer, anyway.

At least not at this juncture. Even so, he could sense that the night had gone well and that Chris had finally been able to know the woman he loved as he had wanted to know her for a long time. The sly smile he was sporting proved that.

No longer did the young doctor seem like a caged animal, holding himself in strict check when ever in T'Karri's vicinity. At last he had been able to let himself go... and that had obviously been just what the doctor ordered, so to speak. Of course, he also couldn't help but wonder how it had been for T'Karri. Had it satisfied her?

He could safely bet that if she _had_ enjoyed her night with Chris, the last thing she'd do was admit it -- except maybe to Jim. The only way he, McCoy, would learn anything was if Chris happened to be inclined to mention something about that time. Once he got his bearings, that is.

Until then, Chris Chapel needed time and distance to gather his thoughts, get his head and heart together. After all, it wasn't every day that a Human could seduce a Vulcan. It would take an extraordinary Human, and even then, a Vulcan would never admit to the experience having been physically satisfying or emotionally fulfilling... even if it was.

_Especially_ if it was! The Chief Surgeon could only imagine what Jim's thoughts were at this point -- and wondered if he'd been able to see and/or speak with T'Karri about her rendezvous yet. Probably not, but then you never could tell. She could be surprising at times.

As for the principals involved, it could be said that it had affected T'Karri the most deeply -- probably because as a Vulcan, she usually steered clear of emotional entanglements... but Chris- topher had touched her Human half which craved love and belonging, making her feel both -- feel as no man had ever made her feel before, not even Leigh Kalomi.

She had not imagined it possible that any man could know what she wanted and needed purely by instinct, and always give it to her. In addition, his lips had been warm and tender, his kisses unlike any she had ever experienced... not that she had had that many.

As for his gentle, expert hands-- She colored slightly, shivering at the memory. They, along with his lips, had played over her body as her own hands played over her Vulcan harp... and what she had been hesitant to do, Christopher had smiled and gently encouraged her so that she had been able to satisfy him as he had her.

She couldn't have put a name to what she was feeling at this point, but if love was the sweet feeling inside of her at the thought of him or whenever she saw him, heard his voice, pictured him in her mind or why she often found herself smiling for no apparent reason, then she loved him.

Others might have said that she was confusing the afterglow of physical love with the emotion of love -- but T'Karri doubted it. However memorable and satisfying as her encounter with Leigh had been, it had occurred while she was under the influence of the Omicron spores and she there fore did not trust the feelings they had inspired because they had been artificially induced.

There had also not been this sweet feeling inside her... nor had she felt like this once the encounter was behind them -- even with the knowledge of the deep feelings she had harbored for Leigh at the time. If that had truly been love, she would have felt then as she did now… and she had not. In this case, they had developed on their own, come about of her and Christopher's own free will.

Feelings lasted longer when they developed naturally. Artificially induced feelings usually only lasted until whatever had induced them wore off. Given a choice, she much preferred the natural method, especially if she could ensure that her relationship with Christopher would endure.

The physical aspect in particular. She fought a blush at the thought. Such thoughts were unVulcan and illogical, but she could not deny them. The way for the relationship to continue was for her to bond with Christopher at the earliest opportunity.

But neither was ready for that, even if they were willing. Christopher naturally didn't know of her desire for bonding yet, and it was logical that neither entered into one until some time had passed and they learned more about one another. A bonding meant marriage, and T'Karri wasn't ready to make that commitment yet -- not before she had put the emotional trauma of her failed wedding behind her.

T'Karri suspected that Christopher had also considered marriage to her at some point, but was no more prepared or ready for it than she was. Of course, with time, caring sup- port and encouragement, they should be able to cut the waiting time considerably. Meanwhile, they could share many more pleasant experiences together... in more ways than one.

Christopher Chapel could tell that he was provoking a lot of curiosity about the night he had spent with T'Karri, especially considering the smile he had been sporting since  
his arrival in Sickbay for his duty shift the following morning. Tough cookies; he wasn't going to kiss and tell. For now, they could stew in their own juices.

It wasn't anyone else's business what had happened between them -- and even if it had been, he owed it to her  
to keep their rendezvous and what happened during it to himself. Even so, those who knew and worked with him were convinced that T'Karri had to be the one responsible for his present state of mind... and they were right.

She had liberated him -- changed him from a caged animal to one with the look of a long-time prisoner who has just been set free. His friends and colleagues knew he had been a prisoner of love in the truest possible sense, so no doubt they were all pleased that things were finally working out for him.

It wouldn't have surprised him either if he learned that their friends were just as pleased for T'Karri. She had needed his love as much as he needed to give it. He had certainly waited long enough, but T'Karri had been well worth the wait. If last night was any indication, he had a lot to look forward to. Lord, what a woman! He had to be the happiest, luckiest man in the Galaxy, if not the entire universe.

**ten**

It was the better part of a week before either one of the couple felt up to discussing their night together, even a little... and even then, their friends waited until Chris and T'Karri were ready to volunteer the information. Not an easy task,  
of course, because they were almost literally dying of curiosity as well as very concerned, wondering what all had happened -- but at the same time, keeping silent to honor their friends' privacy.

One might assume that Christopher would be the one to open up first, but it was T'Karri. Even so, it had not been easy for her -- but she had to talk with someone who knew about emotions because she could not fathom the feelings and desires which now possessed her. She had never imagined it possible for a Vulcan to find herself in such a situation, but she was... and the strangest part was that she never wanted to get out of it!

That evening, around 2130 hours, after they had gotten off-duty and had dinner, Kirk heard his buzzer sounding.

"Come," he said automatically, eyebrows rising when he saw T'Karri step in. He had never seen her look as she did now. Oh, outwardly she was as immaculate as ever. It was more accurate to say that there seemed to be something in  
her manner, for she looked as though the slightest disturbance could set her off, like a time-bomb on a short fuse.

"Jim, may I -- speak privately with you?" Her voice seemed to tremble; the Captain sensed that Vulcan or not,  
his First Officer was as nervous as the proverbial cat.

His reply was as gentle as he could make it. "Of course, T'Karri. Come on in and sit down. What's on your mind?"

The Vulcan woman moved stiffly, mechanically, as if she was a robot, sitting just as stiffly on the edge of the extra chair next to Kirk's desk. For a long, uncomfortable moment there was a tense silence, then the Captain broke it.

"T'Karri, I can't help you until you tell me what's bothering you."

T'Karri bowed her head, unable to look him in the eye. Once again, Kirk noted that color was creeping into her cheeks and ears. Her hands were so tightly clenched in her lap that they seemed white and bloodless. He considered touching her, but dismissed it almost immediately. She was so on edge right now that she might go straight through the roof. He had to handle her with kid gloves.

"Jim, I believe I... have fallen in love," she finally confessed, her voice scarcely audible.

Kirk was momentarily stunned, but not surprised. Their plan had been successful beyond his wildest dreams. Even so, he had to get her to relax before he could hope to get even part of the story.

"Christopher?" he asked gently.

T'Karri nodded, the color in her cheeks and ears deepening -- but she forced her head up. "I am also...  
pleased to report that our plan was successful."

_ That's putting it mildly, as usual,_ Kirk observed, chuckling to himself. "Glad to hear it," the Captain smiled. "What do you intend to do now?"

"I have -- not had the opportunity to thoroughly consider my options." She still sounded wound-up, but her voice was  
a bit louder and she had relaxed somewhat.

"Then I must assume that you've not discussed them with Christopher yet," Kirk remarked.

T'Karri shook her head. "I have had... too much else on my mind."

"Such as?"

"The -- feelings the encounter has brought out in me. I... did not believe myself capable of them. Especially feelings of such -- depth and intensity."

The Captain laughed softly. "That's normal for someone in your situation. Which reminds me... do you want to -- marry Christopher eventually?" Kirk asked carefully.

"I have -- considered that possibility, but after what happened on Vulcan, I am... hesitant to make another such commitment. I am -- also certain that he is no more ready  
for a permanent relationship than I am, and a bonding is permanent.

"Therefore, it would be... illogical to expect him to agree to one. I also -- have no wish to subject him to what Mother has had to endure in being married to a Vulcan. At least not before I can be... reasonably certain that Christopher will be able to endure it."

She bowed her head once again, but this time she did not blush, and her hands were loosely clasped in her lap.

Kirk nodded and frowned thoughtfully. "I think he could handle it as long as he had you, though I can understand your concern. Perhaps the two of you could consider marriage later on. There's no rush; you have plenty of time. Until then, simply continue as you are now."

T'Karri looked up and nodded approvingly. "I will... and your suggestion sounds like the most logical course of action."

Her voice sounded lighter, more relaxed, the tension having seemed to drain from her with every passing moment. She allowed herself to smile at her Captain and friend.

"I -- thank you for bearing with me, Jim. I really needed to... 'get this off my chest,' as it were."

Kirk returned the smile. "That's what friends are for. If  
you need to talk again, you know where to find me."

T'Karri surprised him by reaching over and gently squeezing his nearest hand.

"I will keep it in mind." She stood up and turned toward the door. "Good night, Jim. Thank you for -- all your help."

Kirk smiled again, and nodded in acknowledgement. "It was the least I could do. Good night, T'Karri." The Captain was silent until she reached the door. "Congratulations."

T'Karri returned his nod with a half-smile before departing. Kirk smiled at his closed door, then stood up and headed for the sonic shower, then a cup of hot coffee and a good book before bed.

McCoy wasn't as shy or hesitant about approaching Christopher now that some time had passed. It was the following day, the two of them were off-shift and in the  
Mess Hall for dinner, when the Chief Surgeon saw his chance. T'Karri was on duty, or else Chris would have been eating with her.

Over the last couple of weeks, the pair had been doing that (and practically everything else) together. As far as McCoy could tell, at any rate. They didn't seem to care what anyone thought of them as long as they could be together.

The Doctor knew it was foolish to question his good fortune; for that reason, he resolved to talk to Chris while he could. Chapel was in the midst of his meal when McCoy sat down across from him. The young doctor heard the chair being pulled back and looked up hopefully, masterfully hiding his disappointment when he saw that it wasn't T'Karri.

"Dr. McCoy," he acknowledged politely. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can we talk?" the older doctor asked quietly.

Chapel tensed up. "What about?"

"How are things between you and T'Karri?"

The younger man frowned and studied the Chief Surgeon's craggy face suspiciously, as if searching for an ulterior motive. Finding none, he sighed and stretched.

"Fine. Why?"

"Don't you have anything else to say?" McCoy gently persisted.

"What do you expect me to say?" Chapel shot back after swallowing a bite of his double cheeseburger, then washing it down with a swallow of Pepsi.

"Is T'Karri all you expected her to be? You've certainly pursued her long enough. Was the capture worth the chase?" The Doctor took a bite of his medium-rare steak, which he had cut up and covered with Andorian barbecue sauce, chewing with relish. Chapel made a face, but detected no teasing or sarcasm in McCoy's voice -- just simple curiosity.

"She's all I expected... and more," the young doctor finally said. "Everything a man could ask for in a woman. As for the capture--" Chapel's voice broke off. "It was worth every moment I had to wait."

"Do you two plan to marry eventually?" McCoy wondered.

Chapel shrugged. "I can't say I'm not fond of the idea, but I don't think T'Karri's ready for that yet... not after what happened on Vulcan... though I like to think that she wants it as much as I do. I think you can understand why. Until and if she says she's ready to take such a step, I'm not going to pressure her. For the moment, it's enough that we're together."

The Chief Surgeon heartily concurred. "I can't argue with that. Do you intend to see her later on tonight?"

Chapel shrugged again. "Maybe. I don't know. It depends on whether or not she's up to it after getting off-shift. It's been a tough day."

"When is she off-shift?"

"2400, I think," was the reply.

"Ever since I can remember, even if we've had a tough day, T'Karri's rarely seemed the worse for wear -- so if I were you, I wouldn't be surprised if she came by. Which reminds me... you're on duty tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Not until 1400, if memory serves," Chapel said.

"In that case, you should be able to have a long, romantic evening together." McCoy gave his young colleague a sly wink.

Chapel raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of T'Karri and shot McCoy a hard look, but the older doctor merely smiled. McCoy pushed back his chair and stood up, tray in hand, after finish- ing his meal.

"See you later, Chris. The best of everything to you and T'Karri. You deserve it."

McCoy left before the younger man could think of a suitable reply, though Chapel was warmed inside by the Chief Surgeon's good wishes. Too bad everyone couldn't be like him, Uhura and the Captain. He also hoped that his superior was right, that he and T'Karri would be together again tonight, as he returned to his meal. He frankly hated their being apart for even a moment, even though he knew it was necessary.

Chris could accept that, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He would also be very glad once T'Karri decided she was ready to bond with and marry him. It couldn't happen soon enough to suit him, but as he had told McCoy, he doubted that she was ready for such a step at this point -- so he had to wait until she was. It wouldn't be easy, but what mattered was the fact they were together. Since that was the case, it was only a matter of time until he was her bondmate and husband. In the meantime, he must be content with things as they were.

**eleven**

Three months passed before Christopher's patience was rewarded -- and none too soon, either, as far as he was concerned. They had just completed the mission at Argus  
Ten and gotten rid of the gaseous vampire creature, using an antimatter bomb to destroy it.

The Captain and young Ensign Garrovick, a new Security officer and the son of Kirk's first C.O., were used as bait after the creature devoured the large bottle of blood originally used as bait. The transporter barely got them out in time before the antimatter bomb went off, and even then it took T'Karri and Scotty cross-circuiting to get them back.

They were about a parsec away when T'Karri again came by the Captain's quarters. Kirk was unsure what she was here for this time, but was sure he could make a pretty accurate guess. He hoped it was what he thought it was. Three months was long enough for anyone to take in recuperating from an emotional trauma, especially when they had as much help as T'Karri did. T'Karri stood stiffly at attention as she spoke.

"Captain, during our last discussion, you said I knew where to find you if I needed to speak privately with you again."

Kirk smiled warmly. "Of course, T'Karri. What is it now?"

She seemed to relax, but remained standing. "I... believe I am now ready to be bonded, then wed to Christopher," she said carefully.

The Captain's eyes widened. "Did you say what I thought you said? Run that by me again."

"I am now ready to be bonded, then married," his First Officer repeated.

Kirk fought to remain calm. "You mean you want to get married?"

T'Karri frowned. "I believe that is what I just said. We wish you to perform the Federation ceremony, Jim. Will you do so?"

"Oh... yes, of course. I would be honored, my friend." The Captain's voice sounded shaky, but T'Karri could sense his sincerity. "I assume Christopher has agreed to this," he finished.

"I would not have asked you otherwise." The Science Officer sounded almost miffed.

"In that case, when and where did you want to have it?"

"We would prefer to have a private ceremony in your office, with just Christopher, myself, the Doctor, Lt. Uhura and yourself. As for the date, would stardate 3714.3 be convenient?"

"Just a minute. I'll check." Kirk called up his command orders and checked through them, then looked up and smiled. "We aren't due to reach our next assignment until stardate 3715, so 3714.3 shouldn't be any problem. Even so, isn't it still nearly a week away?

"It is necessary to make some preparations first," came  
the female Vulcan's matter-of-fact reply. "In addition, our parents must be informed, even if they cannot attend. And at the earliest opportunity, we will go to Vulcan for the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_."

Kirk paled at T'Karri's words, but she allowed herself to smile at her Captain and friend, making her explanation as reassuring as possible.

"Do not worry, Jim. It should go well this time. In addition, my father would require me to go through it, since it is the official Vulcan wedding ceremony. I would not be considered married in the eyes of my people otherwise."

Kirk sighed and relaxed. "Oh. In that case..." His voice trailed off. "Would you and Chris need any leave time?"

"A week is the usual amount of time that a newly married couple spends 'in Seclusion,' as it is referred to on Vulcan.  
It is the equivalent of your 'honeymoon.' But owing to our duties, I do not know if it will be possible. In which case, we shall have to 'make do,' as it were, with the time allotted to us between stardates 3714.3 and 3715."

"If my calculations are correct, that's just over three days. No, closer to three and a half," Kirk amended. "Will that be enough?"

"We will _make_ it enough." T'Karri's voice softened as  
she again allowed herself a smile. Kirk smiled at his friend's obvious happiness, thrilled that her loneliness and heartache was at last at an end... that she had found someone who loved her as she deserved, and who would do all in his power to make her happy -- just as she would for him.

"Okay, 3714.3 it is. What time?"

"Christopher and I agreed that it should be 2100 hours."

Kirk entered all this on his datapad. "So noted. Anything else?"

"Not at present. I must go now to inform Christopher of our decisions and perform the bonding ritual. You may also inform Dr. McCoy and Lt. Uhura now."

With that, the female Vulcan stood up, turned on her heel and left, the door of Kirk's quarters swishing shut behind her. The Captain smiled at the closed doors, then reached for his ship- wide intercom and opened it.

"Dr. McCoy, Lt. Uhura, report to my quarters immedi- ately. Kirk out."

With everyone working together, the wedding was pulled off virtually without a hitch. The main problem was keeping gate-crashers out once they learned when and where the wedding would take place. As it was, the five participants had to be so close-mouthed and secretive about the final plans that the whole affair was reminiscent of one of their undercover missions.

They all finally agreed to meet in Kirk's quarters in his office area an hour before the scheduled ceremony. The Captain and Doctor were in their dress uniforms, the Chief Surgeon having naturally done so under duress.

Uhura wore a red and gold dress with bell sleeves and a swirly skirt reaching to just below her knees. Her shoes matched the dress. Her hair was in tight curls with tiny red  
and yellow flowers scattered all through it. Gold hoop earrings dangled from her ears. Christopher also wore his dress uniform, but T'Karri wore a Vulcan gown with long, flowing sleeves and skirt, one of the few times any of the others had seen her out of uniform.

She had fixed her hair elaborately, weaving strands of jewels through the waist-length locks. IDIC earrings with real gold, platinum and a diamond hung from her ears. Both the bride and groom were unable to disguise their feelings for each other.

They literally seemed to glow -- and none of this was lost on their three friends. They weren't surprised at Chris doing it, but T'Karri? Oh well, if they couldn't allow her this one lapse on the most special day of her life, when _could_ they allow it? Once everyone had arrived, taken their places and the doors were locked, Kirk looked at the other four.

"Well, is everyone ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," McCoy answered; the others gave him a funny look and T'Karri raised an eyebrow, but no one else spoke.

"All right, let's get started."

With that, the ceremony began.

It was a short but romantic ceremony. Kirk talked the bridal couple through the traditional vows, then smiled and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Christopher, you may kiss your bride."

The young doctor smiled at his new wife before taking a step toward her and gathering her into his arms for a brief but tender kiss. Their three friends' eyes widened for a moment, then all exchanged knowing but affectionate smiles. When Chapel released his now-blushing bride, Kirk said, "Chris, how did you get T'Karri to let you kiss her here at your wedding?"

Chapel shrugged. "It wasn't too hard once I reminded her that there would only be the three of you here besides us."  
He put a possessive arm around his wife's slender waist; she raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't protest.

"What do you intend to do now?" the Captain asked. It was an innocent question, but McCoy -- being McCoy -- read it differently.

"What do you _think_ they intend to do, Jim? They just got married." The Doctor gave the newlyweds a wicked smile.

Kirk gave his Chief Surgeon a hard look. "That's not what I meant, Bones. I was simply asking if they intended to have some dinner or take in a show before going to their quarters."

"That's not how it sounded, Jim, and I think you know that as well as I do," McCoy threw back, a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Doctor," the Captain retorted coldly. "This isn't the place for it."

The Doctor was thoroughly chastened. "Jim, do you need us here anymore? We'd like to get out of these clothes." His eyes met Uhura's; she nodded in agreement.

"No, I think you two can go."

Kirk dismissed McCoy and Uhura with a jerk of his head toward the door. The two left after congratulating the newlyweds. The Captain turned back to his friend and her new husband once the doors swished closed.

"I'm sorry, Chris, T'Karri. Bones was in rare form today.  
I don't know how he could have said such things."

Chapel laughed it off. "It's all right, Captain. I'm used to it."

T'Karri dismissed it. "I expected it, Jim. Do not concern yourself."

"Would you like some dinner, T'Karri?" Christopher asked his wife.

"Yes, my husband," came her reply; the young doctor steered her toward the door after the couple had crossed fingers. "Thank you, Jim. We appreciate all you and the others have done. I will be contacting my parents shortly to make the arrangements for the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_. I will contact you after I have done so."

"Okay, T'Karri. See you both later."

Kirk smiled and headed for his sleeping alcove for another shower, hot cup of coffee and good book before bed.

Three months passed before ship's missions permitted a Vulcan wedding. Amanda was thrilled to meet Christopher, only needing one look at him to know that her daughter had finally found someone who loved and appreciated her for the unique and very special person she was, Human half and all.

Sarek naturally had reservations concerning another Vulcan/Terran marriage, but what mattered most was that  
his daughter was properly bonded at last. In addition, he  
was unable to bring himself to disapprove of T'Karri's choice, particularly when he was reminded of what he himself had done.

Christopher's parents were equally pleased to see their  
son so happy with the woman he had loved for so long, and judging by the happiness they sensed in his stargram to them, they knew that she had been well worth the wait, and that he had chosen well.

And if T'Karri and Christopher thought they'd been an item _before_ their marriage, that was nothing to the talk that went on _after_ it. Of course, unintentionally or not, the couple had brought it on themselves. It wasn't until Kirk brought it to T'Karri's attention that things calmed down.

Up to that point, the crew was surprised (to put it mildly) to occasionally catch the newlyweds in a kiss and/or embrace -- as well as finger-crossing. That wasn't so bad, since that was a Vulcan gesture, but T'Karri's indulging in public shows of affection was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

The crew couldn't take their "logical" First Officer's atypical behavior any longer. Of course, most of the witnesses couldn't say anything directly to T'Karri or Christopher, but did report the unusual behavior to either McCoy or the Captain.

Kirk was the one who approached T'Karri in the Officers' Lounge. She was off-duty at the moment, sitting on one of the padded benches playing her Vulcan harp while waiting for her husband to finish his duty shift. She heard a voice call her name, looking up to find Jim approaching her.

She stopped playing and gave him her full attention, noting that he seemed distressed. "You are troubled, my friend. What is wrong?"

"You and Christopher," was the reply.

"Myself and Christopher? What have we done?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"I've heard reports of the crew catching the two of you publicly displaying affection," the Captain informed her with  
a frown as he sat down next to her.

"What is wrong with that? Christopher is my husband."

"Maybe so, but what bothers them is the fact that you've been acting in a very unVulcan manner. You've told me yourself that Vulcans don't show affection in public, except for finger-crossing. They've seen that too, but that is very different from such Human actions as kissing and embracing."

"I assume you are telling me -- us -- that our actions are... disturbing the crew and that they should be 'toned down,'  
as it were, for their sake. Even so, I am merely showing the proper affection toward my husband. That is only logical." The First Officer's voice was cool, but held a touch of resentment.

"Be that as it may, you must be more careful, and make sure you're alone before doing anything. If you aren't, simply cross fingers and leave it at that -- keep the kissing and embracing behind closed doors. I don't like to tell you how  
to live, but I have to think of my entire crew's welfare, not  
just the two of you. What I ask should be but a minor inconvenience."

T'Karri sighed. "You are right, Jim. I will speak to Christopher, and we will take more care in the future."

"Thank you. Now, if I may ask, what were you playing as  
I approached? A new song?"

"Yes, Jim. It is a song for Christopher," T'Karri quietly admitted with a tinge of green in her cheeks.

Kirk smiled. "I see. Does he know you're doing it?"

"No. I wish to surprise him when he comes off-shift. I should have it completed by then."

"From what I've heard, it sounds beautiful. He should love it."

"I hope so. Now if you will excuse me, Jim..." The female Vulcan's voice trailed off.

"Of course. See you later. We'll play some chess."

T'Karri nodded and allowed herself a smile in Kirk's direction before picking up her harp again to resume her playing and songwriting.

The only one who was surprised when T'Karri became pregnant barely a month later was McCoy, who had no idea  
it was possible for Vulcan women. Human women, maybe, but it usually took a lot longer than a month for a Vulcan to become pregnant by a Human.

All that mattered to Christopher and his wife, however, was the fact that they were to have a child, even if he or she had to be raised on the _Enterprise_. The last thing T'Karri wanted was to subject her coming child to the torment of cruel taunts and insults resulting from the prejudice, bigotry and ostracism she had suffered on Vulcan because of her  
dual heritage.

Aboard ship, they were all accepted for what they were, not unfavorably judged or ostracized simply because they looked different or had different beliefs. A far more logical place to raise a child, as far as T'Karri and Christopher were concerned.

Both informed their parents as soon as her pregnancy was confirmed; all were very pleased, admonishing their respective children to be sure and keep them informed of their grandchild's progress. Naturally McCoy knew the gender of the child almost immediately, and was surprised when neither of the expectant parents wanted to know.

Both said that they preferred to wait and have fun speculating. Still, McCoy had been sure that, as a Vulcan, T'Karri would consider it logical to know the sex of her unborn child…but her marriage to a Human must have changed her. Of course, it didn't really matter, it was just something of a surprise. What mattered was that Chris and T'Karri were happy -- and he would see to it that they had  
a healthy child.

A year later, in the midst of her work, T'Karri began to feel labor pains. With her Vulcan control, she managed to conceal it long enough to quietly inform Kirk; he gave Sulu the con and escorted his pregnant friend to Sickbay. The Captain called ahead and made sure that McCoy knew they were on their way.

They arrived within ten minutes; Christopher was there, having been on duty, glad that he would be able to help his wife give birth to their child. In fact, he was the one who accompanied McCoy to the Sickbay doors with the antigrav birthing bed and placed her on it.

Because of her Vulcan physiology, T'Karri's labor was fairly short and easy -- but she was still thankful for her husband's presence, feeling his love and reassurance through their bond as well as his touch as he held her hand. Best of all, however, was the warmth and tenderness in his voice.

"That's it, darling. Keep it up. You're doing great. Just  
do as Dr. McCoy says and only push whenever you feel pressure. We're going to have a beautiful child. I know it hurts, love, but it won't be much longer."

Six hours later, a beautiful little girl was born to them -- a daughter with her mother's ears, hair, eyes and eyebrows, but taking after her father in everything else, at least outwardly. Christopher wiped the perspiration from his wife's brow and softly kissed her forehead as McCoy busied himself with the washing, rubdown and wrapping of the newborn child. Half an hour after giving birth, T'Karri was propped up in a Sickbay bed holding her tiny daughter, her husband on one side and McCoy on the other; Kirk stood at the foot of the bed.

The Doctor and Captain exchanged smiles, then turned back toward their two friends, who were engrossed in examining the infant girl. Christopher traced his daughter's miniature features with a finger... love, pride and tenderness written all over his face -- and not just for his child. Several minutes passed in this manner, then T'Karri looked up at McCoy.

"When may I return to duty, Doctor?" she asked.

"With your physiology, probably three days or so. In the meantime, I want you to take it easy. Not even a Vulcan woman is strong enough to just get up and continue working immedi- ately after having a child." He looked at Christopher. "I can't be with her every minute, Chris, so I'd appreciate your monitoring T'Karri after she leaves Sickbay and keeping me informed of her progress -- the baby's, too. Which reminds me... have you decided on a name for her?"

T'Karri and Christopher looked at each other, then back  
at the Doctor again.

"We've been kicking around a lot of ideas," the latter said. "We finally agreed on this name for a Vulcan girl: T'Schon."

McCoy nodded. "Sounds nice. 'Schon' is the German word for 'beautiful,' and for once, I'll not argue the point. You two have one beautiful little girl there. It wouldn't surprise me if she ends up as much a heartbreaker as her mother."

"Indeed, Doctor." Christopher gave his wife and daughter a fond smile; T'Karri raised an amused eyebrow at her husband's use of one of her pet expressions, but chose not  
to comment on it.

"I can't say I'm surprised to hear you agreeing with that," the Doctor observed with a smile, exchanging another look and a nod of agreement with Kirk. McCoy then checked the chrono and changed into his "Chief Surgeon" mode. "I think it's time for T'Karri to get some sleep."

He looked at the Vulcan woman's face, which had become stubborn and determined. "No arguments, T'Karri. This is for your own good. I'll be taking the baby into the nursery now; both of you will spend the night in Sickbay, if only as a precaution. You may not like the idea, but I think even you'll have to agree that it's logical."T'Karri frowned, but nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Come on, Chris, Jim. My patient needs her rest. And by God, you'd better do as I say, T'Karri, or else I won't release you tomorrow." The Doctor gave her a hard look;  
she sighed and reluctantly gave in.

"That is blackmail, Doctor, but I will do as you say."

She looked expectantly at her husband; Christopher crossed fingers with his wife, then leaned down to brush  
her lips in a brief kiss. Their two friends smiled at the sight. T'Karri even allowed herself to smile at Christopher as he drew away.

"I will see you tomorrow morning, my husband."

Christopher smiled at the warmth in his wife's voice. "I'll pick you up at 0800 hours tomorrow, darling, then get you settled in bed with the baby and come back here since I'm  
on duty as of 0830."

After that, he followed Kirk and McCoy out. Once they left the room, McCoy turned to Chapel.

"You're a miracle worker, Chris. I've never seen T'Karri so mellow."

The younger man laughed. "All she needed was someone to love her for the person she was, Leonard. That's all I'm doing... and I intend to keep doing it as long as we're together."

"Both of you should be great examples for your daughter, then. Well, I think you're off-duty now, Chris, so you can go back to your quarters. No, you can't stay with T'Karri," the Doctor replied to the hopeful look in Chapel's eyes. "She needs a good night's sleep. Don't worry, I'll check on her again after you leave -- and if she's not asleep, I'll give her something to make her sleep."

Christopher looked both disappointed and resigned. "All right, Doctor, you win. See you tomorrow."

With that, the young doctor departed. Kirk headed for the door as well, stopping just before he reached it.

"What would have been so wrong in letting Chris stay with T'Karri, Bones?"

"As I said, Jim, she needs her sleep. After all, she's just had a baby. That takes a lot out of a woman, even a Vulcan woman. If I let him stay, she'd never get any sleep. They'd just sit up all night talking or something."

This time Kirk sighed. There was no reasoning with Bones when he was in a stubborn mood.

"All right, if you say so. I'm going to bed myself."

McCoy nodded approvingly. "Good idea, Jim. You needsome sleep, too. You haven't gotten that much lately."

The Doctor turned back toward the convalescent ward as he heard the doors swish closed behind Kirk. He stuck his head in the next room, pleased to see that T'Karri was deeply asleep. You couldn't be soft with your patients; you had to let them know who was boss, or else they would take shameless advantage of you.

He intended to retire himself after his current shift was over, looking forward to a relaxing sonic shower and soft bed. McCoy then went into the newly installed nursery to check on the sleeping infant, unable to help thinking of his own daughter as a baby.

The Chief Surgeon hoped that T'Karri and Chris would  
do better by their child than he had by Joanna. He loved his daughter, of course, and hadn't meant to alienate her, but it had happened nonetheless. As a result, they rarely spoke or corresponded. He prayed he would get the chance to make amends to her before he died.

McCoy shrugged. There was nothing he could do about that now, so no sense even thinking about it. All he could do was help his friends with their new daughter and make sure they didn't make the mistakes with her that he had with Joanna. He also hoped that they would always be happy in their marriage. He'd certainly done a beautiful job of screwing up his own.

Of course, he wouldn't be going it alone. Jim would help, as would Uhura. All of them would see to it that Chris and T'Karri's child was well-loved and cared for, never knowing the pain of rejection by her own people as her mother had, simply because she wasn't fully Vulcan.

That was the most illogical thing he'd ever heard of, and should he get the chance to tell another Vulcan -- even Sarek -- he would do just that. In the meantime, he, Jim, Chris and T'Karri had a starship to run, duties to fulfill... and a child to raise into the best person she could possibly be.

THE END…or just the beginning?


End file.
